


Grady's Rangers

by JoeyPare



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: Chris Larabee's first love arrives with unexpected news. The White Knight, Vin Tanner, once again saves the life of Major Grady's wife. Team 7 works to find the man stalking Mrs Grady-Larabee.





	1. Characters

Characters in Grady's Rangers

Team 7:  
Chris Larabee  
Vin Tanner  
Nathan Jackson  
Josiah Sanchez  
JD Dunne  
Buck Wilmington  
Ezra Standish

CSI forensic lab tech, Thom Chandler  
Colonel Damon Rattchek

Shellie – Personal Assistant to Jennie. General Mgr of VanBrie Stables.

Sebastian VanBrie – brother, finance advisor, banker.

Ranger jailbirds:  
Ramon Rodriquez (father a landscaper)  
Sean Calhoun (short order cook)  
Ron Smith  
James Johnson

Grady’s Rangers:Sergeant Bud Richter  
Lieutenant Beau Gainsfield  
Ranger Jeff Morrow  
Sergeant Vin Tanner  
Michael Magoo  
Simon Barker  
Lawrence “Larry” Chambers  
Hal Cottonwood  
Andrus White  
Carl Hanson


	2. A Lost Love

GRADY’S RANGERS

She stood alone in the elevator and checked herself out. She wore black culottes, black riding boots, a turquoise blue blouse with a short bolero jacket. Emily VanDyke, horsewoman and chef, was on her way to meet an old lover. A lover who had left her with a son. A son he didn’t know he had. She was not at all sure what Chris Larabee would do when he saw her, but Daniel needed Larabee’s bone marrow so it was something she could no longer put off.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened and before her was just as the man at the desk said, ‘Team 7’s offices are right opposite the elevator.’

She had read everything she could get her hands on about this group of men and she was about to step into the lion’s den. Emily pushed open the door and walked in and six pair of eyes went wide, and then Buck Wilmington whistled and turned on his charm.

Emily looked at him and laughed, easing her tension. “Buck, after all these years your line is still the same. I think you would have changed it by now.”

Buck Wilmington blinked and his jaw dropped open. “OH MY GOD, EMILY!” Buck shouted at the top of his lungs. “Does Chris know your coming… hell no, or he’d be out here.”

Chris Larabee’s head was drooping over budget papers when he heard Buck’s shout. Emily? His Emily? Getting up, Chris walked to his half open door and stared out at the woman Buck was talking to. Opening the door wider he stepped out.

“Emily?” Larabee said tentatively.

“Excuse me Buck,” she said hugging the man, “This is the man I need to see.” Emily left the stunned men of Team 7 to meet her old lover. She stopped inches from him, touching his mouth with her finger tips. “Still as handsome as ever I see.”

Emily was shocked, as were his men, when without a word Larabee picked her up in his arms and carried her into his office, kicking the door shut with his foot.

-=-=-=-=-

“Buck, who is she?” Vin Tanner asked. “She was wearing riding clothes.”

“Yes, Mr. Wilmington, tell us.” Ezra Standish questioned.

“She is Emily VanDyke. She and Chris were in love when he was in the Navy. Then her father, a Dutch ambassador, had a heart attack and she had to go home to Amsterdam. By the time she came back, we were in SEAL training. Chris couldn’t get off to see her. They could only talk on the phone, and then he was sent on a mission. When he came back, he couldn’t find her. Then a few years later he met and married Sarah.”

-=-=-=-

“Chris Larabee, put me down!” Emily yelped as the door closed behind them.

“Never! I am never putting you down again. Every time I do you disappear on me.” Chris said kissing her.

Emily stepped back away from him, and opened up her black shoulder bag to take out some pictures. “I’m here for two reasons, Chris. Whatever happens after those … then we can talk.”

Larabee nodded. He could wait. She was here. He was not going to lose her a second time.

“This is our son.” Emily said quietly handing him four pictures … one of a blond boy about ten, another of him as a teenage football player, another one as a West Point graduate, and the last as a wounded soldier.

“We … have a son?” Chris gasped taking the photos from her. He took the pictures and motioned her to his leather couch. “Damn, Emily. He looks just like me when I was a kid. Where was he injured?”

“The Gulf War. He picked up that bug and it’s turned into Leukemia. He needs a bone marrow transplant. Mine was not a close enough match and they have asked me to contact his father …. “

“Is he in Washington?” Chris asked soberly.

“Actually he’s in Denver. His doctor was just transferred to a clinic here, and he brought Daniel with him. Chris, I know it is a lot to hit you with but I am running out of options to keep our son alive.”

-=-=-=-

“JD, get on your computer and look up – Emily v-a-n-d-y-k-e.” Buck said to his roommate.

“Here it is. EmilyVanDyke.com … holy cow, look at the horses she has and she’s a chef. Vin, you’ll like this … she is a pastry chef!” JD chimed as pages were brought up and the team crowded around Dunne’s desk.

“Aw hell, look at those cakes!” chirped Tanner who was drooling just looking at the pictures.

-=-=-=-

“Emily, damn I am thrilled to know I have a son. I lost my wife and our five year-old son six years ago. I’ll do whatever needs to be done to keep this one alive. When can I meet him?” Chris asked, excitement in his voice.

Before Emily could answer, Chris added. “This time around though, I’m not letting you go. Hell, you aren’t married, are you?”

She laughed, “No. I was .., but like you … I lost him.”

“Let me close up the books here and turn off my computer, and we can be on our way.”

Emily watched as he did just that, and she looked around the office and noticed the bathroom. “Mind if I freshen up a little. It’s warm out today. Never figured Denver to be a hot spot.”

Emily stepped into the bathroom and took off her jacket and opened up her blouse to let in some air. She was well aware of what she was doing and what it was doing to Larabee. The next thing she knew his hand was slipping under her breast and bringing it out of her blouse.

“Mmmmm…. Chrisss.”

“Want you baby.” Larabee answered closing the door.

Seconds later they were half undressed with Larabee sitting on the toilet lid and Emily striding his cock. His arms snaked around her arched back, as his mouth sucked one of her breasts into his mouth.

“Oh god Chris…. Use your tongue on the nipple. Take me… up against the wall… remember… plant yourself deep, sailor boy.”

Emily held him close until his breathing slowed. “Easy love, you’re not in condition for this.”

“Love you so much. Even when married to Sarah … thought I’d seen you, but … wouldn’t have been right for me to say there’s my other love.” Larabee said reaching around for towels to clean each other up.

“If it was in Washington DC, you might have seen me,” she responded kissing him on his slightly swollen lips. “I was married to Major Joseph Grady of Grady’s Rangers.”

“Vin was a Ranger. Don’t know what unit he was in though. He was a sniper.” Chris said tucking his shirt back into his slacks and closing the zipper.

“I have a picture in my bag of Grady’s guys; you can take a look at it.” Emily said buttoning her blouse and putting her jacket back on. “Ah Chris, you might want to comb your hair.”

He looked in the mirror and laughed. “Oh I don’t know. Would definitely give them cause for speculation.”

“It would that,” she said slapping his butt.

“Here’s the picture.”

Larabee looked over the photo and then spotted Vin in the back row. “Right here. The one with the rifle. He is also my sharpshooter, and in the last National competition he was the best of the best.”

“Well, let us gather our things and head for the clinic. With one stop at Mr. Tanner’s desk. I used to do a good imitation of Grady.”

“Wait! You said there were two things …” Larabee asked.

Emily stopped and looked at him, a cloud coming over her face.

“Emily, you can tell me anything.”

“I’m being stalked by someone. Don’t know who. Don’t know why. It started two years ago after Grady was killed. And the Army is pretty sure his death was not an accident.”

“Let’s see if Vin was one of his Rangers.” Chris said opening his office door and turning off the light.

-=-=-=-

Six members of Team 7 were huddled around Dunne’s computer when Emily and Chris walked out of his office. She peered over Ezra’s shoulder and scared everyone by saying, “You want to see horses. Check out VanDykeStables.us . Now there are some horses!”

“Sorry Emily, we were just….” Buck started, “I …a… wanted them to know who you were.”

“Not a problem Buck,” she answered laughingly. Then in a gravelly voice, she said, “Sergeant Tan-ner!”

Vin spun on his boots and came to instant attention. “Yes sir!” He automatically replied as his team mates stepped back stunned by his reaction to her words.

Emily held up the photograph. “You one of his dudes?”

Tanner looked at the photo, then looked at her. “Oh shit!” He yelped as he dropped to a submissive mode much to the astonishment of everyone.

Emily dropped to one knee and used two fingers to lift Vin’s head. “You want to tell me why all of Grady’s Rangers do this when they see me.”

Tanner swallowed. “The Major said it was a sign of respect, and how low we are on his list compared to you… ma’am.”

“And if you didn’t?”

“He would whip our butts.”

“As I recall, you were one of his men that did the 21-gun salute at Arlington.” Emily said quietly.

“Yes ma’am I was.”

“So it would be hard for him to whip your butt now, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes ma’am… however once the Army trains you …”

“It’s hard to get untrained … yeah, yeah. I know that line by heart. Well, pass the word Mr. Tanner; if you guys keep dropping to submissive in front of me … “I” will whip your butts! As in bare ass over a chair, bare butt,” Emily replied helping Vin to stand. She looked at Chris with a bit of a smile, and he glared back at her even as his ears turned pink.

It was then that Ezra and Buck noticed how relaxed their boss was, and how puffy his lips were. The two exchanged glances. He got laid!

Emily looked at Agent Dunne, “You might look up – Daniel Larabee VanDyke – on Google and see what Chris’ son looks like. That is where we are headed now.”

Wilmington looked shocked. “You had a son by Chris? Shit, stud you get a second chance to be a dad. Chris lost his wife Sarah and son Adam in a car bomb meant for him.”

Emily looked at Chris, as she said quietly, “Which was how Major Grady was killed in Afghanistan. Vin, do you know anything about Grady’s death.”

“Don’t know much, except most of us feel it was not an accident. He was sent there to investigate the disappearance of some GIs. They walked out of their barracks and never arrived to where they were going. All are listed as MIAs, but the Army has no clue on where they are or what happened to them.”

“Emily’s being stalked by someone since the Major’s funeral,” Chris replied.

“Shit, maybe that’s what that email I got a couple days ago is about. Hang on, I’ll print it out.” Vin said walking over to his desk.

A few minutes later he handed Chris the printout.

Grady’s Rangers ….let’s party in Denver…Saturday next week.  
Mama Grady needs cake testers … smoke in the kitchen.

Larabee looked up after he read it and said, “You want to translate that, Vin.”

“It means everyone not on active duty needs to be in Denver this week Saturday. Mrs. Grady needs protection. Spooks want her. Spooks meaning they don’t know who it is, but might be some rogue unit or man that thinks she has something they want.”

“You got all of that – from those few words?” Nathan quizzed.

Emily laughed. “It’s no wonder you guys came to me to help write letters to your girls.”

“The Major told us to come up with a code that won’t raise alarms with Intel. So ‘let’s party’ means everyone is needed. No excuses except death of a family member, wedding, baby, or something like that. The date is the opposite of what you think – next week is this week. If it said this week it would mean next week.”

“And Mama Grady?” Buck asked with a smirk.

Tanner blushed. “She was a mother to a lot of us who didn’t have any. She helped write letters home to wives, girlfriends and parents. Helped with birthday and Christmas presents … even had us making presents once!”

“Hey, as I remember you were damn good at woodworking. Made some really incredible stuff,” Emily remarked.

“And smoke in the kitchen?” Ezra asked.

“Everyone knew she was a great cook. Which is where cake testers came from, and smoke … “

“I’m not sure you want to tell them the original meaning you had for s-m-o-k-e.” Emily said.

“Aw hell, you knew!” Tanner yelped blushing deep red.

“There wasn’t much that got past Grady and he shared most everything you guys did with me.”

“Oh shit!” Tanner moaned slumping into the chair next to JD’s desk..

“Grady agreed with the Sexy Mama, he wasn’t too keen on the rest though. Would you like to make it up to me?” She asked as she felt Chris come up behind her and take her hand.

“Anything!” Tanner mumbled looking very embarrassed.

Emily looked at Chris who nodded his okay.

“Find out who has been stalking me since Grady died. Two days after the funeral in Arlington, I started getting phone calls that dropped hints of stuff I have no clue on. Had my number changed countless times. Didn’t work. Finally got a recorder and have taped every call. Turned it over to Rangerman Security last year. Ranger is the best in the country. Even he’s hit a dead end. But I am under their protection and that has saved me a couple of times.”

“I worked with Ranger once when I was a bounty hunter, what I did when I got out of the Army. He’s a good man. Has good resources. I’ll have JD here contact their computer guy… maybe between the two we can come up with something. JD is a whiz at finding things and hacking in.”

She took Larabee’s hand and said, “We’ll be at the Danville Clinic for the rest of the afternoon.”

“Chris, call me if you need me to go out and take care of the horses,” Tanner said, his eyes still on Mrs. Grady.

Larabee rested a hand on the young sharpshooter’s shoulder. “Why don’t you just plan on going out there and taking care of them Vin. Don’t know when I’ll be home.”

“Vin?” Emily asked. “You all right.”

“You did a damn good impression of the Major, ma’am. I would have sworn that was him.”

Emily laughed. “Well sharpshooter, when you are at your party on Saturday, do me a favor and tell your fellow Rangers that voice will haunt them with a good riding crop if they keep doing that. It is a might embarrassing to me to be walking down the street and have two Army guys drop to the knees in front of me.”

A horrified look came over Tanner’s face. Hell, none of them had even thought that it might embarrass the lady. “I’ll be sure to pass the word.”

-=-=-=-

Emily and Chris left the office hand in hand and stood waiting for the elevator. Seconds before the doors opened in front of them Chris slipped his arm around Emily’s waist. When the doors opened, Chris muttered a low ‘shit’ as he saw his boss Judge Travis and his daughter-in-law Mary Travis.

“I got you sailor,” Emily whispered softly, and then they stepped into the car.

“Judge.” Chris remarked stiffly.

“Chris.” Travis answered, however his eyes were on Emily.

“Emily VanDyke, Judge. We met in D.C. when I was married to Major Grady.”

“Of course, the wife of Grady’s Rangers… you certainly had those men on their toes for that affair. I didn’t know Rangers could do spit and polish.”

Emily laughed. “Let me tell you, they said basic training was easier than what I made them do for that affair.”

“I believe it. The Major’s Rangers were rough and tumble. What are you doing in town?”

“I knew Chris when he was a SEAL, and the Navy separated us. He hasn’t seen his son in many years, and since we are in town for a few days, I came to see if he could get a few days off.”

“S-s-son,” Mary stammered. “You have a son by Chris?”

“Yes, Daniel Larabee VanDyke. Would you like to see pictures?” Emily remarked even though Chris squeezed her hand tight.

“No… no thanks,” Mary Travis muttered looking glum.

Emily smiled as Chris released her hand. She lightly slapped him on the butt.

“Team 7 just came off a hot case. No reason why you can’t take the rest of the week off, Chris. Or longer if you think you need it. Let me know who to put in charge.” Travis said as the elevator opened into the Lobby.

“Were you aware Judge,” Emily said, “That Vin Tanner was a Grady Ranger? In fact,” she continued taking the photo once again out of her purse, “He was in the Major’s core unit. One of the best strategist Joseph said he’d ever come across.”

“These are the twenty men that the Major talked about at that DC affair, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Would you make me a copy of this?” Travis asked. “I’d like to put it into his personnel file. I knew there was more to Agent Tanner than the Texas hick he portrays.”

Emily did a short laugh. “Well, I can tell you that Joey always told Tanner to act his dumbest, because people around him would ignore him and he would become invisible to them. Amazing what you can hear when people no longer feel you are there. And Joey found that Tanner had close to a photographic memory. He was amazed by the young man’s abilities.”

-=-=-=-

“You trying to move Tanner into my job, are you?”

She ignored him and asked, “So … what kind of car you driving, Chris?”

“Dodge RAM. And you?”

“That blue-gray Hummer. Care to ride with me.”

“Sweet. A rental or you leasing it?”

“Had it shipped in. It has a Virginia license on it. You want to leave yours here, or leave the keys for Tanner?” Emily said.

“Yeah, I’ll call up and have him come down here and pick up the keys. We’re due for rain, and his Jeep here will get him soaked.”

-=-=-=-

Tanner took the elevator that came out in the parking garage. He walked straight to his Jeep and got his overnight bag out, took the keys from Chris and put his bag in the RAM. Then he took Chris’ bag from behind the seat and started for the Hummer. Emily clicked it open and Vin deposited it.

Emily looked into Tanner’s eyes and then asked, “Is Dan safe?”

“I thought..” Chris started and Vin’s eyes told him to shut up.

She’ll explain it

“He is. Cowboy, take the lady up to my cabin and get to know her. She’ll fill you in on the way. Can’t explain anymore now, except the spook is a rogue Army Intel agent.”

“You’ve known about my son all this time and never told me.” Larabee growled.

“I know him as Daniel VanDyke. I didn’t know he was your son until two months ago. We’ve already stood here for too long,” Vin said.

“Your office up there needs to be swept.” Emily said.

“JD’s doing it now. I’ll take care of the horses, and the boys and I are going to camp out there for the rest of the week.”

“You had better not leave it a mess like the last time!” Larabee barked loudly.

Tanner clicked the RAM locked, put the keys in his pocket and headed back into the elevator.

-=-=-=-

Chris walked Emily to the driver’s door and started to reach to open it.

“No, Chris,” she said moving closer. “Your fingerprints aren’t programmed in. You touch it and the alarm will go off.”

“High tech machine, eh?”

“More than you know.”

“Hey Larabee,” Wilbers from Team 3 called. “If your son needs blood, let us know.”

Chris nodded and waved and then looked at Emily, “How?”

“Get in.”

Chris put her into the Hummer and hurried to the other door and got in. As she started the engine, she told him to call Vin and see if he said anything before the bugs were found.

Chris chatted with Tanner and Tanner listened. When he was done talking with his sharpshooter, Chris looked over at Emily and asked, “Just what the hell was that between you and Mary Travis? You were going to show her pictures of Daniel?”

“Vin said the other day that Mary has been pursuing you by using the Judge to get you to go out with her.”

“She uses her nine-year-old son too. She knows I can’t say no to him.”

“Just my way of telling her that you are off limits from now on.”

“Off limits, am I?” Chris laughed, fingers going around her neck he pulled her over for another kiss.

-=-=-

“Baggie… paper bag!” Tanner barked picking up the bugs. The team watched as he put them into the plastic and then the paper and worked the paper as he talked.

“That was Chris. Wilbers from Team 3 just told Larabee if he needed blood for his son, to let them know. The only way they would know that is hearing it on the bug from Chris’ office. Daniel has had leukemia on and off over the last few years. Emily Grady came here on the premises that Larabee’s bone marrow was needed. She is being stalked by a rogue Army Intelligence agent. She is hoping we can put an end to it, and Chris can enjoy getting to know his son.”

“Team 3 is usually in the cafeteria about now,” JD said. “Can we go down there and drop these in their drinks?”

Buck burst out laughing. “We can do more than that if they are the only ones there.”

When they got to the cafeteria, Team 3 was sitting in a far corner at a round table. As they got closer, Team 7 heard someone at the table say, “Anything?” “Nope just paper crinkling.”

Tanner nodded and each team member stood behind a Team 3 member.

“You boys listening to something interesting?” Vin said as he emptied the bugs onto the table.

Team 7 reached around and each one picked one up and dropped it into whatever the man in front of him was drinking.

“HEY! That was the last coffee they had.”

Vin Tanner in one fluid movement was suddenly kneeling in the middle of the table staring down the next in command. “You fellows planted these to get information on Mrs. Grady. You keep planting ‘em, we’ll keep shoving them down your throat.”

“Who the hell is Mrs. Grady?” Chris George growled.

“The lady with Larabee today. The mother of his son that needs a bone marrow transplant.” Tanner growled back.

“That bitch is a traitor, we aim to do all me can….”

“That woman,” Tanner said grabbing George by the tie, “is MRS. JOSEPH GRADY… WIFE OF MAJOR GRADY OF GRADY’S RANGERS! She’s a better lady than you’ll ever know in your entire lifetime!”

“Mr. Tanner,” Ezra said coolly. “I think they got the message. They were duped by a rogue agent who wants her. And if we have to resign to find the bastard we will.”

“Wait a minute,” Team 3’s sharpshooter asked, “She is the widow of Major Grady that is buried in Arlington?”

“Yes.” Buck answered.

“Ohgod,” TW Walsh moaned. “She is related somehow to my mother. When mom was sick two years ago we tried to contact Emily Grady and we were told she was in the witness protection program.”

“She was.” Tanner growled. “Until some stupid idiots like you blew her cover. She’s been in hiding ever since and is getting damned tired of it.”

“Shit Tanner!” George yelped as he moved in his chair. “You made me pee in my pants.”

Team 7 did all they could to keep from bursting out laughing. Then Chris George said, “Wilbers has gone to meet the guy who contacted us.”

“Where?” Josiah questioned turning back.

“Somewhere in Fraser Park.”

“You’d better call him,” Buck said, “Before he puts himself and all of you in jeopardy for conspiring to kill the wife of a decorated Army officer. You all could end up in a Federal prison or Leavenworth.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Emily pulled out of the Federal Building parking area and immediately Larabee heard – “Emily, you have a tail. Blue Honda behind you two cars. Go to the hotel first. I’ve packed up all your things. Pick them up but don’t pay the bill. From there go to the hospital and then the Four Corners Clinic.”

“Check.” Emily answered.

Chris scanned the interior and then saw the tiny mike on the sun visor. “Who’s your backup out here?”

“Rangeman Security out of New Jersey. Carlos Manoso better known as Ranger. He was in Special Forces, and now has his own company for security and bodyguards.”

“I’ve heard of him. Tanner worked with him when Vin did bounty hunting for a couple of years. He’s like smoke. In and out and you don’t know he’s been there. So tell me what is happening regarding you and Daniel.”

So Emily began her story which started before Grady was killed and escalated after his death because this rogue agent felt Grady had given her some information.

“What I received after Joe’s funeral was a small safe with a coded entry. Ranger has the safe and the contents. He had one of his safe crackers open it because Army Intel and even a contact Joe had at Interpol couldn’t open it. Every one from Tanner, to Army translators have been trying to decode the disks and papers inside. Maybe JD should take a crack at it. Vin said he was a genius. Whatever it is Chris, must be evidence that identifies this guy and others … but doing what, is anyone’s guess.”

“Damn, Emily … you should have come to me sooner. You’ve been living a life of hell.” Chris said as they took the exit ramp towards the hotel.

The voice, not Ranger’s, came again. “Park at the rear of the hotel where they do deliveries. Romeo will meet you there. He’s the blond. He’ll walk you and Larabee up.”

“Check.” Emily replied. But instead of going towards the hotel, Emily went to the WalMart she remembered passing, and pulled into their parking lot.

“Look for the blue Honda and then a black Porsche or black Mercedes.”

“Problem?” Chris asked leaning back and looking around. “Blue Honda just pulled into the lane behind us. Don’t see any upscale sports car.”

“Our back up has been neutralized, and the stalker’s gotten into the wireless system. Ranger never changes a plan once it’s laid out. And I was already packed before I left. Suitcases are in the back of the Hummer. Only one is in the hotel and it is full of newspapers.”

“Call Tanner for me. And put it on speaker.”

“Tanner.”

“Vin. It looks like Ranger or some of his men have been neutralized. Need you to take back up to my hotel room …215… see what you find. Be careful. You know what this guy has done in the past.”

“I’ll ask Team 3 to go with us. Wilbers has yet to come back from meeting this guy in the park. Hope he’s still alive?”

“Call us when you are clear. So I can cancel the room.”

“Will do.”

“Take care of her Chris.”

“Will do, tracker.” Chris responded as Emily backed out of her parking spot.

Larabee watched the blue Honda as Emily weaved the Hummer around the crowded parking lot.

“Hell babe, you handle this like a pro. Oh oh, they got trapped between two vans.

Then Ranger’s voice came on the overhead. “Take the freeway and go straight to where Vin told you to go. Skip the rest. We have a problem, but we’re fixing it. Team 3 leader Wilbers is missing.”

“Shit,” Chris said. “He’s all patriotic and doesn’t always think things through but he’s a good man.”

“Well, I guess it is off to Tanner’s cabin. Alone in the woods with two-legged bears.”

Larabee touched the back of Emily’s neck. She turned to look at him.

“I love you, and I will do everything I can to help you and Daniel. Then we’re going talk about you not leaving me again.” Chris said quietly.

“I think this time, love … if we survive, that won’t be a problem.” Emily replied leaning over to kiss him in spite of the honking around them.

-=-=-=-=-

Team 7 and Team 3 approached Room 215 cautiously. Buck had gotten a key from the manager and the manager had shown them what the inside of the room looked like. Tanner and TW led the way into the small entry and were just about to rush into the room when they heard mumbling. Vin halted them all and peered around the corner.

“SHIT!” The sharpshooter yelped. “Buck, get the bomb squad up here pronto!”

“What do you see?” Buck asked opening his phone.

“DON’T USE THE PHONE!” Tanner shouted. “Go down the hall to that room that’s being cleaned. Wilbers is attached to a bomb. There are wires all over the place. Looks like he’s been worked over good. Better have a paramedic unit on standby, and tell the hotel to clear everyone off this floor and the one above and below too.”

TW took his team out into the hall. “Wilbers doesn’t look too good.” He said quietly.

Vin moved his team out too, and told Ezra to call Travis and tell him what was going down. Then he went down the hall and used his cell to inform Chris what they found.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Is there food in the cabin?” Chris asked, “Because the next drive coming up goes back to my ranch.”

“Yes, Tanner has it well stocked. You can grill us some steaks even. Daniel is there too. He … however, doesn’t know that you’re coming.” Emily said. She looked up the long driveway as they passed it. “You have a horse barn and a log house back there?”

“I do. You’ve been there?” Chris answered surprised that she knew.

“I was driving around one day looking to buy some property and drove in several places. Bet you get snowed in during the winter. That’s a long drive.”

“Yes, we’ve been snowed in many times. It will be more fun being snowed in with you though.” Chris chuckled as he reached for his phone.

“Larabee. Yeah, Vin. Okay you’re in charge. Let me know the outcome with Wilbers. If we lose Billy, we have his guy for killing a Federal Agent. Have Ezra talk to that investigative reporter he knows at The Denver Post. We need some front page coverage on this stalker. Her life has been on edge for too long. Tanner … you might want to take Peso out to stretch his legs tonight. Leave most of the boys at home.”

“What difference does it make that he kills a Federal Agent?” Emily asked as she turned onto the dirt road that would take them to Vin’s cabin in the mountains.

“Killing a Federal Agent or even attempted murder is an automatic 25 year sentence in Federal prison, don’t even need a trial. Book ‘em, sentence ‘em, and deliver ‘em. “

“This thing rides better on this bumpy road than my RAM does. Don’t we have a gate up here somewhere? How far up can we go before we have to walk?”

“Your RAM doesn’t go all the way up?” Emily said with a cheeky grin.

Larabee gave her a disbelieving look.

“This is an all terrain vehicle, better even than the Land Rover. I shall deliver you to the front door … almost, my love.”

They rode in silence then just enjoying each other’s company. Thirty minutes later they came to the gate, and Chris offered to get out and open it.

“Nope… this is where you get to meet your son. This will be a shock to him because neither Tanner, Ranger nor I knew whether or not you would leave with me.”

Larabee started. “Ohmigod, Emily. He’s beautiful. Damn handsome, like I was.” Chris remarked as a tall, blond, tanned young man opened the old gate and allowed them to pass through.

Emily unlocked the doors, and Daniel ripped open the passenger door and said, “Hey Mom, you’re early!”

Turning to look at his son for the first time, Chris said, “I’ve been called a lot of things, but Mom is a new one.”

Daniel’s jaw dropped to the ground and he gaped at Larabee as he jumped out of the Hummer. “Yer … yer real!” Daniel yelped. “I mean … oh shit…”

Chris pulled his son into his arms as the young man began to cry. He closed the passenger door and opened the back door, and they got into the back together.

“Damn, babies cry not men ….” Dan chocked.

“Men cry too. I’ve cried. Just let it go.” Chris Larabee replied keeping his arm around his son. His son! Thank you Lord. Thank you Lord for giving me another chance.

“Mom used to talk about you all the time. Then when she married Major Grady she became an Army officer’s wife and was a mother to half his company of Rangers. Then when he was killed and I ended up with leukemia she began tracking you down and …”

“Breath Daniel.” Chris said. “You and my agent JD Dunne, don’t know how you talk that fast.”

“I – I wasn’t sure if you were real or were just a sperm donor. Am damn glad you’re real, sir.”

“It’s Chris, not sir. We can work on Dad later. I lost my wife and five-year-old son a few years ago. So I’ll have to get used to having a full grown son.”

“Yeah, Mom wasn’t sure what your reaction would be when you found out you had another son. She didn’t want to spring me on you, I guess, when you had a wife. She said…”

“Daniel…“ Emily said curtly shutting him up.

Larabee’s phone buzzed and he had to let go of Daniel to answer it. “Larabee. Yeah, Buck, what’s happened? Is Vin okay?” Chris felt the Hummer lurched to a stop and looked up. He mouthed, ‘he’s okay, go’. “

“What about the bomb attached to Billy? Yeah… what’s Billy’s condition?”

Daniel watched his father close his eyes and put his head back. He knew from the soft curse word he heard that the man was bad or didn’t make it.

“Okay, tell Travis to put Tanner in charge of the Team, and let him know I’m involved with personal protection of the lady. Want an in person report from you and Tanner tonight. So cancel that date you had with the Bobbsy Twins and get your riding gear on. By then you should know more about Billy’s condition.”

“He put up one hell of a fight Chris. CSI took flesh out from under his fingernails. We may finally get to know who this guy is. Travis said it was a rush on the DNA testing. He’s putting every team that isn’t involved in a priority onto this. It isn’t Emily only anymore. Junior said he’s killed several others, but this is his first Federal Agent.”

“Let’s hope it is his last Federal Agent. See you tonight.” Chris said clicking his phone off.

“Chris?” Emily said as she parked the Hummer in the trees near the cabin.

Larabee looked up and looked around. They were here. “Damn you can go anywhere with this thing.”

“What about the team leader of Team 3?” Emily asked turning in her seat.

“Billy Wilbers…he is alive but barely. If he lives, he won’t be much more than a vegetable our medic thinks…head took a real beating. Buck said it appears Billy put up quite a fight. Lots of skin from his assailant under his fingernails. CSI is rushing through for a DNA ID. We might finally find out who this guy is. And attempting to kill a Federal Agent puts this into a whole different ball game. You will now have the best of the best tracking this fanatic. Travis is pulling two other teams that don’t have priority issues to work on this.”

That voice came on again but was scratchy. “Emily, you better program Larabee into the vehicle.”

“Chris … back up front here. Daniel, his bag is on the floor back there, and all I need is my red bag from the back.”

-=-=-=-

Daniel trooped off toward the cabin and Chris climbed back into the front seat.

Emily worked a keypad and from under what looked like a cup holder came a miniature screen.

The computer said – “please roll your thumb across the pad. Thank you. Now please roll each finger across the pad … …. Thank you. Please state your full name. That means your first, middle and last name, please.” …. Christopher Adam Larabee. “Thank you. Date of birth starting with the month. Thank you.”

Seconds later a small scroll of paper was heard being printed out and Chris looked around for it. Emily opened the console between them and tore off the sheet, handing it to Chris.

Larabee began reading it …”Name, DOB, where I was born, parents names, grade school, high school, college… Daniel’s name and birth record! Sarah’s birth date and …. Shit Emily, where does this come from?”

“It comes from our one and only FBI. Just think they have that and more on every single person in the USA. Come on love, time to go make pizza.” Emily said keying the pad to retract it.

“Pizza? In Tanner’s fireplace? This I have to see.” Chris said getting out of the Hummer and walking around to the other side as his lady used a remote to lock and alarm it.

Emily put her hands on Chris’ belt. “Daniel and I have sort of updated Vin’s cabin. We picked up a used wood stove and put that into the fireplace. Now it is like my grandmother used to cook. Baked a cake on it last night.”

“You are one of the most resourceful women I’ve ever met, Emily VanDyke. Don’t suppose there are any private places for us up here?” Chris asked kissing her before she could answer.

Daniel came out of the cabin and looked toward the Hummer. “Yes!!” He whispered as he watched them kiss. “Family here we come.”

The lovers broke apart but their foreheads stayed touching. “More of that later Emily. When we put this guy away, you and I are going to Vegas or somewhere just to be alone.”

“Somewhere … that has food so we can fuck each other all day long and make more babies.” Emily said breaking away. “Don’t know if I can marry, but I sure can live with you forever. Grady’s will had something in it about remarrying. I’ll have to have your man Ezra check it out.”

“Are you worried about smoke out the chimney? Not too many people up here yet?” Larabee said as they walked toward Daniel.

“Do you see any smoke?”

“Just a bare trickle. Nothing by the time it reaches the tree tops.”

“Long as we keep a low bed of hot coals going that’s all you will see. It’s when you use green or wet wood that you get a lot of smoke. You weren’t a Boy Scout, were you?”

“No, my father had me into sports. To him that was more important than Scouts.”

-=-=-=-

“Look Tanner will you stop pacing, this stuff takes time, it’s not quick like you see on TV.” Denver’s CSI forensic lab tech, Thom Chandler said.

Just as Wilmington walked in to get Tanner out of the lab the machine dinged. “Got you a match … Colonel Damon Rattchek.”

“Rattchek? Not possible!” Tanner yelped. “He died a year before Grady was killed.”

Chandler pointed to the screen which showed a picture of the man and some information. “It says here, missing in action, no body found.”

“I saw him… saw him…” Vin muttered replaying the scene over and over again in his mind. “Shit. No one went over to see if he was alive, we all just left the scene and let the medics take over.”

“Get that picture on the wire to every cop, FBI, to all the Teams,” Buck ordered. “Junior we have to let the others know.”

“I have to call someone too. From a secure phone. Is there one here?” Tanner said.

“Check with Sergeant Devore. He’ll take you to one.”

Buck and Vin followed Devore to an office with two red phones. “The one on your left is a direct link to FBI main switchboard. The one on the right is secure to dial to another secure line.”

Vin paced and then picked up the one on the right while Buck checked the room for cameras and bugs.

“Falcon here. Blood, saliva, skin from the body of Federal Agent Billy Wilbers has positively identified his attacker and the stalker of Mama Grady as Colonel Damon Rattchek. Repeat. Subject is Colonel Damon Rattchek!”

“Affirmative. Stay with Mama Grady. Protect her at all costs. Will inform others. Call in your Rangers. Close her perimeter. Agent Dunne and Rangerman have started decoding. She is an innocent. Missing GIs appear to be taken for slavery. Codes indicate names and places. Get your teams and Rangers and protect her, Falcon. This man is desperate.”

Tanner hung up the red phone and motioned Buck out, as they walked toward the main lobby of the Denver Police Department, Vin froze as he heard a familiar voice arguing with the Day Sergeant.

In a bare whisper, Vin asked an officer who the man was. “Says he’s Agent Wilbers' kin but hasn’t produced any ID to prove it. Wants to see the body. We haven’t told him the man is still alive, if that’s what you call it.”

“Be prepared to take him down,” Tanner said, and then he turned and stepped into the room. In a growl Vin said, “COLONEL! WE LOST ‘EM!”

Colonel Rattchek spun on his heel pulling a weapon from under his shirt, and came face to face with Tanner, Buck and three other officers with guns. “You won’t be able to save her Tanner. She’s a piece of shit! Having Rangers over to his house when the Major was working. She deserves to die!”

Tanner stared at the man. “Over to her house?” Tanner shouted. “Are you talking about the soldier she taught to dance so he could go home and dance at his wedding? Or the one she and the Major spent every evening with teaching how to change diapers on his new baby? Or the one she taught how to cook because his wife burned her hands? She wasn’t being unfaithful! She was being a MOM most of us never had.”

Buck looked up at the desk Sergeant, “Call Team 3 and have them come pick up this piece of trash, and put him in the dungeon of the Federal Building. Come on Junior, you were given orders on the phone, let’s do it. This piece of trash isn’t worth losing your career over.” Buck said as he grabbed Tanner around the waist and hauled him out into the hall while Rattchek was cuffed and shackled.

Vin moved to the porch of the station and pulled a red cell phone from his pocket. He hit a speed dial number and waited for it to answer. “Marshal.”

Seconds later Pierre Marshal was on the line and Tanner spoke to him in rapid fire French ….”Close the perimeter. Take them to higher ground. Colonel Rattchek is the man. Repeat Rattchek has ordered her killed. I and others will be choppered in.”

Vin closed the red phone and pulled out his own cell phone and speed dialed Ezra. “Get us a chopper, vests and guns; we’re going hunting in the mountains. Met at the ranch.” Vin flipped the phone shut just as two SUVs screeched to a halt in front of him. Team 3 spilled from the vehicles.

“TANNN-NNNER!” Colonel Rattchek screamed from inside the station.

“Buck, we need to know how many we’re up against. He could have an army.” Vin said walking back into the station behind Team 3.

TW, the Team 3 sharpshooter, looked at Vin and said, “Billy died an hour ago. I’m not sure this guy is going to make it to the Federal Building alive.”

-=-=-=-

“Mom…Chris… you two better change clothes. Depending on what Tanner finds we may have to leave here fast.”

The two reunited lovers walked into Tanner’s cabin and Larabee had to work to keep his hands to himself as Emily stripped to her underwear and redressed in jeans, boots and a Mackinac shirt. As they finished dressing and he put his weapon back on, she pulled out a shoulder holster and a Glock.

“Shit, lady, can you handle that?”

Before Emily could answer two Rangers burst into the cabin. Chris whirled pulling his weapon, but Emily said, “It’s okay, Chris.”

“Miz Grady, we heard from Tanner. He said to move you and close the perimeter. DNA says it’s Colonel Rattchek.”

“Rattchek! He was killed before Grady!” Emily gasped.

“That’s just it. We never checked his body. We left him to be picked up by the medics.” One of the men said taking the pizza off the top of the stove.

The second Ranger looked at Larabee and said, “Yes she does know how to handle a Glock, and a rifle, and a few more. The Major had Tanner teach her. She’s a damn good shot. You both better take a jacket, we’re moving up into the mountains to make a stand. We just found a GPS system on the back of the Hummer. They found a way to get around the Hummer’s detection system.”

As they left the cabin, Chris was not at all surprised to see ten Army Rangers waiting for them. Two were talking to Daniel but when Chris and Emily came out, they turned to her and saluted.

“Will you guys stop that?” She rasped.

“Actually Emily, for you…it’s a sign of respect.” Chris replied quietly.

“Thank you, Agent Larabee, glad someone around her finally understands that it is out of respect and love for her and the Major that we do it. Now please, follow Daniel, we have incoming and they are not friendly.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Let’s go Vin!” Buck said urging the sharpshooter to leave.

“Have to find out how many are there.” Tanner said not moving.

They waited until the members of Team 3 dragged Colonel Damon Rattchek out of the police station. Tanner stopped them. “How many Colonel? How many teams you got going after her?”

“Two! Two teams of five each. Hand picked by me.” The Colonel growled back as his arms were twisted behind him. “You sure that’s all she was doing with Grady’s Rangers?”

“Hell yes! You think she’d stoop to having sex with her husband’s men? You don’t know her and you sure as hell didn’t know us! Thursday nights I helped teach a Ranger how to whittle so he could sit on the porch with his 85 year old grandfather, who had an art that was dying because no one else in the family wanted to learn it. And you took that away from that family didn’t you … when you kidnapped Sergeant Whitehorse. The Army’s going to have to wait in line for you Colonel. You killed a Federal Agent, you…”

“Enough Tanner. We need to get to the lady. Let Team 3 have him. What’s left, we’ll turn over to the Army.” Bucklin said pulling Tanner to one side and nodding to TW to take the man away.

-=-=-=-

The Rangers with Dan, Chris and Emily were two miles around the lake when they heard the Hummer alarm go off.

Larabee started to turn, but Dan stopped him. “Dad, it’s the Hummer alarm. Someone’s trying to get in. It should stall them for a bit especially if anyone is leaning close and wearing metal.”

_Dad. Damn that sounded good. He was a dad, a father again. Even with a grown up kid, it felt good. Real good_.

“People. From here we head up the mountain, and we are going single file. Tanner and Daniel set up some traps, so do not step off or go around the person in front of you.”

“Shit, Tanner set these traps.” Chris quipped. “You don’t even want to lean on a tree then either.”

“You have come in contact with his traps, sir?”

“Tanner has a trailer on the other side of Denver. The whole thing is booby-trapped. Went out to pee one night and ended up hanging by my ankles.”

“Upside down in your shorts! Now that is a sight I’d like to see,” Emily remarked with a chuckle.

“Not in my lifetime I hope.” Larabee mumbled.

There was a soft buzzing sound and the second Ranger ahead of Chris put a cell phone to his ear. “Yeah, Tanner, we’re just starting the maze. Incoming at the cabin. Hummer alarm went off. How many? Okay. Yes I’ll tell him.”

“Well?” Larabee growled.

“Sorry, not until we get to where we’re going.”

The pace was steady. Faster than what Chris thought Emily could do, but then he began to realize she was in better shape that he was.

“First sentry post here. Make sure your satellite phone works. Tanner said there are two groups of five men each. Special forces and Rangers hand picked by Rattchek. The Colonel believed Miz Grady that you were having sex with us, and that is why he has been after you … to kill you for dishonoring the Major.”

“WH…mmph..!” Emily started to yelp only to have Chris cover her mouth with her hand.

“Later you can scream, not now.” Larabee whispered.

“He didn’t know you. And he didn’t know us. Around these rocks is a waterfall. We’re going through it, and into the cave behind it. And I’ll explain the rest when we get there.”

Two men stayed and took positions, while the rest continued on. As they rounded the corner Larabee saw the waterfall and knew where they were headed. Vin had showed him the little valley one weekend after he came back to the ranch all bruised up.

“Has the valley been checked? You sure Rattchek doesn’t know about it?” Larabee asked as a second set of sentries were posted.

“You know about it?”

“Vin showed it to me after he showed up at the ranch all bruised and bloody.” Chris answered.

A couple of men grinned. “Yeah, we know that fall. The cave is big and then narrows to two shafts. One is wide but has a drop off of about twenty feet. Tanner probably fell down there, as we did when he told us to carefully investigate the cave. The other narrows … is hard to get through unless you are like Daniel who shimmed up and spider walked along the side near the ceiling. Hopefully none of you are wearing tracking bugs. We didn’t have time to sweep you before we left. As of this morning, there were not incoming in the valley.”

“I switched bags for that reason. I always travel with a blue bag. Yesterday I purchased a red one and switched everything into it, so the blue one is still in the Hummer.”

“Daniel, you want to lead your Mom and Dad through there and into the valley. We made a makeshift hut this morning, and it blends well with the land. It won’t be noticed from above.” Marshall said, then looking at Larabee he said quietly. “Billy Wilbers died this morning.”

“Shit! He was a good man and a dedicated father.” Chris growled.

It took about twenty minutes for the Larabee’s to go through the narrow tunnel, but when they reached the end Chris and Emily were awed at the green valley before them. Time stood still as they stayed just inside the cave and looked around to make sure they were the only ones here. Then Daniel led his parents along the left rim to a grassy knoll, only it wasn’t a knoll it was the hut and quite a large one at that. Enough for six or seven people.

“I am impressed, son. This is a work of art.” Chris said touching Dan’s shoulder.

“Well, it wasn’t me. One of the Rangers came all the way from Hawaii, and he makes grass shacks for some entertainment company. He told us what to gather and then we put it together.” Daniel responded smiling. His father had called him son. They all jumped when Dan’s phone began buzzing loudly.

Daniel read the text messages and then explained it. “First sentry has encountered gunfire. Everyone okay. Have pulled back to second position. Tanner’s traps took out four in one group. Second group joined lone survivor.”

“That leaves six,” Chris said. “What are their plans from there?”

“The second position sentry’s are invisible from the trial. The second position, now with the first, will allow the incoming to go through to the waterfall. There two of the bigger guys will be in shorts playing in the water with open beer cans, though they are really mace cans wrapped with a beer label. We have two that came through after us and the rest are around the waterfall. Once the incoming go under the falls, our guys will move in and the enemy will be trapped.”

“Or they all could fall down the shaft,” Emily said moving to what looked like a bench. “Chris, come sit. It looks like your back is hurting you.”

-=-=-=-

The Colonel’s hand-picked six cautiously tramped around the rocks to the waterfall, and they couldn’t believe what they saw. Two half naked men playing in the water, drunk as skunks.

“HEY you two!” One of the men in black called. “You see a lady come this way?”

“A lady? A Lady lady? Bud did we see a lady here?” Sergeant Bud Richter mumbled loudly to his companion.

“A lady? I ain’t dressed to see no lady….” Lieutenant Beau Gainsfield laughed.

“Leave ‘em! They’re drunk as skunks.” One incoming shouted, “Check under the falls.”

“Hey! Got woman’s shoe prints going inside. Looks like a shaft going under the mountain. One is two narrow to get through, the other looks like it might work.”

“Bud… Bud. A women’s shoe they found. Need our clothes? Bud? Bud?”

Once the incoming disappeared into the cave, Beau used hand signals to bring his men in and surround the outside area while he and Bud climbed out of the water and disappeared behind some rocks to get dressed.

As Beau and Bud came back into view fully dressed, they heard shouts and screams from behind the water.

“Get the lights, and block their retreat! Two of you, back to the second sentry. Don’t want any surprises here.”

It was over before Buck and Tanner arrived. Two of the remaining six fell and the other four were taken face down into the dirt by dedicated Grady Rangers.

Inside the valley, Larabee’s phone jingled. It was Tanner wanting to know where he was. He and Buck were hovering over the valley but didn’t see anyone.

“Guess you’ll just have to land or be let down with a ladder, and have the Rangers on guard at the cave lead you to us. Quite ingenious what your man from Hawaii did.”

It was several minutes before they heard Vin’s voice. “So, where the hell are they?”

Chris carefully opened the door which was behind Tanner, and said, “Take it easy tracker, we’re fine.”

“Chris! Oh shit Chris.” Vin yelped hugging the man.

“Your Rangers took good care of us, Vin.” Chris said quietly.

“They aren’t my Rangers, cowboy…”

“Ah but they are, Vin,” Emily said coming to put her arm around him. “Just ask Beau. You were the first to call Grady’s Rangers to action and now by the word that the Major put down, you are the head of Grady’s Rangers.”

“Word? What word?” Tanner asked looking around. “I ain’t even an officer.”

“Why don’t you tell the chopper pilot to take off … he can drop Buck back at the cabin.” Emily said. “Several incoming are in your traps and your help is needed getting them down.”

“Traps worked, huh?” Vin said looking at Chris.

Emily laughed. “Yes, and Chris let slip that he got caught in one, one night at your trailer. Now we all want to see him hanging by his feet in his shorts.”

“You didn’t?” Tanner chuckled. “Shit Larabee, these guys are worse jokers than JD and me. They won’t stop until they have you that way.”

“It was a weak moment. Something to relieve the tension,” Chris remarked defensively.

-=-=-=-

Once out of the valley, and out of the waterfall, Chris, Vin, Emily and Daniel discovered only four Rangers waiting for them. The rest had taken the prisoners to meet the chopper.

“I want to look at these guys,” Emily said. “Were any of them Grady’s?”

“Yes ma’am, four of them are. They didn’t believe us when we told them who they were chasing. Got a feeling it will blow their minds when they see you.”

“Well, let’s hope they weren’t in on the killing of Agent Wilbers.” Chris said, now believing the stories of loyalty he remembered hearing about these men.

As they carefully followed Tanner out of the waterfall area and down through the maze of trees, the group stopped periodically and took down the men lashed against a tree or hanging from his heels. As they came up towards the cabin, they heard shouting. When they broke through the woods, they saw chaos. Four Rangers were handcuffed together, and several Special Forces men were handcuffed and shouting at the Rangers. Team 5 and Team 2 were trying to load the two that had fallen into the cave shaft into a helicopter. Tanner let out some kind of a whistle and everything stopped.

The group of Rangers, the Larabee’s, Tanner and their prisoners emerged from the woods toward the front of the cabin and moved as unison group to where the Hummer was parked.

“Tanner!” One of four Rangers handcuffed shouted. “These guys are saying we were hunting …”

And then she stepped from behind Chris and the four Rangers gasped. “Oh shit!” And dropped to their knees, their heads to the ground.

“I ain’t ever going to see my kids again.” One said.

“Miz Grady. These are the photos the Rangers were given as to who they were seeking.” Lieutenant Gainsfield said, handing her four photos.

“Good heavens, this was taken before I even married Grady.”

“This is the one, he had,” Beau said nodding toward a man in black being held by four officers.

“Quite a difference. This one was taken two years after I married Grady. Why would the Colonel give these men the wrong picture?”

“Near as we can figure out, they aren’t involved in anything that happened before the assault here. The guy being held by four cops seems to be the main connection to Rattchek, and evidence shows he was with the Colonel when Wilbers was beaten and killed. I think the Colonel wanted to pull in a few of the Major’s Rangers as a slap in the face to the Major and to you for whatever it was he thought you had done.” Beau explained.

Emily walked over to her four bad Rangers and said, “UP!”

They struggled to stand, but did come to attention as best they could.

“Now spill it!” She ordered in her best Grady voice, ignoring the shout of the man struggling with the four officers.

“I got downsized from my company and needed the money. My wife’s pregnant again, and it wasn’t planned. Got this picture in the mail, said she was a traitor and would I like to go hunting. They picked us up at Four Corners and we came straight here.” The first one said.

Larabee’s heart went out to the second one as he heard, “Lost my wife and two kids to a drunk driver last year. I figured what the hell … if I got killed, no big deal.”

The last two just stared at her. “We got no excuse, Miss Emily. Both our wives divorced us when we got home because the war had changed us too much. We’ve been hanging around together ever since. Thought it would be interesting. Never hunted a lady before.”

Emily shook her head and turned to look at Chris and noticed Judge Travis standing in front of the Hummer. “Judge?”

“Miss VanDyke, you have some very loyal Rangers here, in handcuffs and without. Chris.” Travis said nodding to the team leader.

“I’ve just come from the interrogation of Colonel Rattchek. The only ones he implicated in the stalking of Mrs. Grady and in the murder of Agent Wilbers are these six Special Forces men. Especially that one!” Travis said pointing to the one struggling with four police officers. “I believe these Rangers should be punished but I don’t feel jail time is necessary.”

It was Lieutenant Beau Gainsfield who suggested, “Sir, you could put them into the custody of Mrs. Grady.”

The four looked at each and the first one whose wife was pregnant yelped, “Judge, sir. Jail time would be fine. I’m sure Mrs. Grady has other plans just finding Daniel’s father and all. We…”

“Yes, I think that is a great idea,” Emily replied picking up on the suggestion. “Free labor to get some things down around the ranch. Isn’t that ranch south of here empty, Chris? Is it for sale?”

“It’s in bad shape, Emily, needs a lot of work … you have plans for that place?”

She grinned, “I do now. Especially since the word is already being passed that I found Daniel’s father and am settling down again. It will be a place for them to hang out, unless you want them bivouacked in your driveway.”

‘You never cease to amaze me.” Chris said shaking his head. Having 10-20 Rangers camping in his yard was not something he looked forward to. But then he realized she was going to have to get used to his team crashing at the ranch on weekends.

Judge Travis ordered the four Rangers released and turned over to Mrs. Grady. It was then the Special Forces head guy went berserk, kicking out and knocking down two of the officers holding him. Somehow he produced a knife and lunged for Emily.

“NOOOO!” Tanner screamed and he threw himself between the two. “ahhhgrh….” He mumbled as the blade drove through his flesh and hit bone.

This time Rangers took the man, cuffing his waists to his ankles and dumping him at the feet of the cops.

“Tanner! What were you thinking?” Emily said as she pulled herself from under him and held him in her arms.

One of the four Rangers that had been handcuffed shouted to Larabee as Chris bent down to remove the knife. “Don’t touch it, sir! You could do more damage by taking it out.” Ranger Jeff Morrow was at Vin’s side instantly. “We need a chopper now!” He screamed. “It’s not bleeding much, you remove it and he could bleed to death before he gets to a hospital.”

“I’ve got a chopper on standby at Four Corners,” Travis replied nodding to someone behind him.

-=-=-=-=-

“Chris, go with him.” Emily said as paramedics lifted Tanner. “Give me the keys to your ranch and the alarm code. I’ll meet you at the hospital later.”

_Kiss me! Let the Rangers know I belong to you now._

_I’m hearing you in my head babe. _Chris tilted his head and looked at her.

_Well Larabee. I’m not Sarah, you want me or not. Kiss me or we part company right here._

Chris took her chin in his hand and kissed her hard on the mouth, then whispered, “No way are we parting company babe.”

Sometimes you are so stubborn! Love you though. Love you a lot. She told him.

Buck Wilmington looked at the two lovers. “Will you two stop that? It’s bad enough that Tanner and Larabee do it, now you’re doing it!”

Chris and Emily turned together to look at the man and said in unison, “Shut up Bucklin.”

Once Tanner and Chris were airborne Emily sought out Ezra Standish and explained what she wanted. He not only knew it was for sale, he knew the agent that held the property and called him from where he stood.

As Ezra was talking with the agent, Emily found Daniel and told him to pack up everything they had in the cabin, they were moving into Chris’ ranch. “Douse the fire too, and anything that needs to be eaten that we made today pass it around.”

“Miss Emily,” Beau said as she started back toward Ezra. “We will be hanging around here a few more days just to make sure Rattchek doesn’t have an alternative plan to take you out.”

“Thanks Beau, I appreciate that.”

-=-=-=-=-

Emily VanDyke stood in Larabee’s shower relishing the hot water. It had been a long time since she’d stood in a shower in a house. She needed to call Sebastian in Zurich before going to look at this ranch, and she had to check to make sure she had the right check book with her. Turning off the water, Emily wondered what Chris would say if he knew she had stopped taking her birth control pills and was hoping to get pregnant at least one more time if not two. The way she was feeling, that one time in his bathroom at work might have just done it.

“Mom! Ezra’s here.” Daniel called from the hall. Dan walked back into the den and said, “It’s been so long since she’s had a real shower she might be a while. We’ve been staying in places that aren’t fit for a pig, let alone an ambassador’s daughter.”

“The realtor’s going to be late too but he did tell me where the key to the house is hidden.”

“Gentlemen, I will be so glad to be able to unpack and have more than two changes of clothes,” Emily replied coming out once more in her turquoise riding outfit.

“Ezra, can I make an international call from Chris’ phone?”

“Frankly I don’t know Miss VanDyke, let me check with him and on how Mr. Tanner is doing.”

Emily and Dan listened to a one-sided conversation and then Ezra handed the cell to Emily. “Yes, Chris.”

“Vin’s doctor is saying he is mumbling during surgery, asking for Mama. Is that you? He always refers to his mother as ma.”

“Yes love that is me. There were two or three of Joe’s Rangers who had a lot in common in how Vin grew up. No parents and a really rough, tragic life. I’ve sat with all three in hospitals around the globe. Not knowing how they referred to their mothers, I always said I was mama which is how Mama Grady got started. We’re looking at this ranch next door and then we’ll be there. Love you too.” Emily said with a smiling. Closing the phone she handed it back to Ezra.

In the meantime, Dan had found a portable phone and handed that to his mother. “Find my blue bag please.” She asked as she began dialing Zurich, Switzerland.

She gave her name … Emily VanDyke … and then punched in an account number as Dan returned with her blue shoulder bag. “Sebastian, good morning. Did you survive the triplet’s birthday party?” she asked and burst out laughing as he talked about it. “My advice … take them to Disneyland next year.” Then she switched gears and became a professional, Ezra was amazed at the transition.

“I have linked up with Daniel’s father. Yes, it is good. How much of the compounded interest do you want me to spend this month? I’m looking to buy a ranch next door to Larabee’s, and it may need some renovation especially the kitchen. Whew, that much. What kind of a pre-nup do I need if Larabee and I marry? Just a minute. Ezra what is the address here? ….ok, Sebastian send it by FedEx. Daniel or someone should be here. Hold on, I need to make sure I have that checkbook.” Emily said as she laid the portable down to check her bag, and Daniel picked up the phone and began speaking in Dutch.

“Daniel!” Emily said slapping his butt and taking the phone back. “Sebastian, I do have that one. That is the only one I do have. And come winter, leave your girls with grandma and bring Sabrina to Aspen or Vail. Yes, brother dear, those are in Colorado. Get out your geography book! Take care.” Emily said and clicked off the phone.

“Your brother works in Zurich?” Standish asked, wondering just how much money this woman of Larabee’s had.

“No, Bastian is a good friend, we call each other brother and sister because we grew up without one…he had all brothers, I had all sisters. Now he has three girls – the triplets, and I ended up with Grady’s Rangers, more boys than I knew what to do with. And to answer your unasked question … I am worth a lot of money. I will pay cash for this ranch, which will only take a third of the interest in the account that has cash withdrawal. All my other accounts are investments, or in funds. I support a number of charities in the US and in Europe. Let’s go look at this ranch.”

-=-=-

The Hummer followed the Jag out Larabee’s driveway, down the road a half mile to another driveway and back to a really nice looking rambling ranch house surrounded by trees and bushes, and what once was a large flower garden.

“I love it!” Emily exclaimed as she got out of the Hummer. “It is perfect. Let’s have a look inside.”

Dan and Emily watched as Ezra found the hidden key and unlocked the front door. As the threesome walked in, they were amazed at the size and the beautiful antique furniture.”

“Why is he selling it?” Emily asked as she ran fingers over an antique roll top desk.

“It seems he visited his daughter in Wyoming four months ago and suffered a massive heart attack. They have moved him into a care facility and asked Mr. Manshaem to sell off his ranch, I believe it is quite a number of acres.”

“And they aren’t interested in any of these things? Do they know what is here?”

“Mom! There is a music room back here with a baby grand piano! And some guitars, a banjo, a flute…hot damn even a set of drums!”

“NO drums in the house Daniel Larabee VanDyke! Let’s look at the rest of the house.”

Emily pulled a notebook from her bag, and began to take notes. “Definitely needs newer appliances… bigger stove, larger refrigerator, separate freezer … have to have Tanner make me another table,” she mused. ”What else do we have?”

Huge master bedroom and bath with walk in closet …”Think I like this better than Larabee’s house.” Plus four bedrooms and two more baths. “Bunks in two bedrooms … must have boys, or some ranch help stayed in the house.”

The group started as the realtor announced his presence. After introductions were made Emily asked, “Are you sure the owner’s family isn’t interested in any thing that is here? Furniture, antiques, drum set?”

“No, I asked them specifically and they just want it sold. So all the furnishing in the house and in the barns go with it.”

“I am definitely interested in the house, let’s walk out and look at the barns.”

There was a storage shed with tractors and ATV’s, hoses, tools, everything a working ranch would need. One barn contained hay and straw and feed, and the other had box stalls for about ten horses.

“How many acres are included in this deal?” Emily asked as the realtor pulled his book open to pull out a map.

“Let’s all get in the Hummer and take a ride and look around. Do we have time Ezra? I want to be at the hospital soon.”

“Mr. Tanner should be coming out of surgery about now and in Recovery, so we have perhaps another hour.” Standish replied he did not look forward to riding the countryside in a bumpy Hummer. Later he would have to admit he was wrong.

They drove around for thirty minutes, first up toward Vin’s cabin, then towards a runway to nowhere. Down to the road and back to the house. “Most is scrub land. Not much use for anything, not even grazing. I can see why he has stockpiled hay.” Emily said as they all got out of the Hummer.

She walked around the outside of the house making mental notes and picking up the thoughts of price from the realtor. “Outside definitely needs work.” Turning to face the realtor, she asked, “Do you think they would accept $500,000 for it all … the house, the contents, the barns and the land?”

“F-five hundred thousand?” Manshaem looked at his notes. The daughter had said they would take no less than three hundred thousand.

“I am probably offering more than what your notes say, but it is exactly what I am looking for, in fact if you can tell me who owns that airstrip, I’d be interested to buy that also. Will probably be using it to move my horses here.”

Manshaem and Standish exchanged glances. _Who was this woman?_

“This is a cash deal, Mr. Manshaem. I am prepared to write you a check for that amount today… now.” Emily said sharply.

“He’ll take it!” Ezra said.

“Ezra!”

“Stan, she wants it and is willing to pay more than what you were going to list it for. This way the family will have more funds to help pay for their father’s care, and Miss VanDyke gets the ranch she’s looking for.”

“VanDyke? Are you the VanDyke from VanDyke Stables in Illinois?”

“I am. Now do we have a deal?”

“We have a deal. And I believe the Air Force owns that airstrip, and Ezra is the one who would have to deal with them.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Buck, try Ezra again, where the hell are they? They should have been here by now.” Larabee growled pacing inside Tanner’s hospital room. Tanner was mumbling ‘mama, mama, protect mama.’ Doctors were getting worried about his subconscious state of mind.

When she breezed in 90 minutes later than she had planned, Chris glared at her and she held up her hands in protest. “Ezra will explain.” She said as she took off her jacket and set the jacket and her bag on the foot of Tanner’s bag.

Then Buck, Chris and Ezra watched in amazement as she bent low, brushed her thumb lightly over his lips and whispered something in their sharpshooter’s ear. Tanner instantly relaxed, his heart monitor steadied, his pulse returned to normal. Emily looked around for a chair, hooked one with her foot and sat down next to the bed.

“Guess you have been replaced stud,” Buck said quietly.

This time it was Emily’s turn to glare as she looked up at the three team mates. “No one has been replaced Buck. As soon as he is conscious, he will want Chris, just like he always has. Right now, his last thought was protect Mama Grady, and once I spoke to him that part of his mind was released.”

Emily looked at Chris her eyes narrowing. Clean up your mind Larabee or you will be on the outside.

Chris felt like he’d been kicked as her thought passed through his mind. How did she know that? He had to have Ezra do research on her.

Emily reached into her bag and scribbled something on a pad, then ripped it off and handed it to Buck. “Bucklin, would you go out and ask one of the nurses if they have this book in the hospital library? If they do, could they check it out for Mr. Larabee.”

“Sure thing.” Wilmington mused taking the note.

She put the pad back and took out her cell phone. “You two behave yourselves while I step out and call Daniel and check on our four jailbirds.”

-=-=-=-

The door was no sooner shut when Standish looked at his boss and asked, “Chris, do you know how much your lady is worth?”

“Worth?” Chris asked not really understanding what his undercover agent was asking.

“Mr. Larabee. Miss VanDyke just wrote out a check for five hundred thousand dollars … like you and I write twenty dollar checks. She purchased the ranch next to you and south of Tanner’s property.”

“Smalley’s place. Thought he was in Wyoming with his only daughter.”

“He suffered a heart attack and is in a nursing home. His family put the place up for sale just a week ago. She paid cash for the house, all the furniture, the barns and all the equipment … plus a thousand acres of scrub land…right up to that old Air Force strip. In fact she wants me to check with the Air Force about buying that too.”

“She wrote a check for five hundred thousand?” Larabee gasped staring at the door. “You had best get back to the office and run a check on her. Guess I better know more about her before we marry.”

“She also called Zurich and asked to have a pre-nuptial agreement sent by Federal Express.”

“If she’s worth a lot, Ezra that would be a good thing. Her father was ambassador to the United Nations for a number of years. She has dual Dutch, US citizenship. She probably inherited from her father and from Major Grady, plus she raises horses – has for years.”

-=-=-=-

Emily walked down the hall away from Tanner’s room and walked smacked into Lieutenant Gainsfield. “Beau, what are you doing here?”

Beau nodded to another Ranger who was now wearing Rangeman Security standard clothes. “We’re still protecting you Miss Emily. Want to make sure the Colonel didn’t have a back up plan in case he failed. How’s Tanner doing?”

“He’s not conscious yet, but he is resting better now that he knows Mama Grady is okay. I wish you would pass the word to call me Emily or Miss Emily … I don’t like the looks people give me when you guys call me Mama.”

“How about if we call you Mom? To many of us you are the only Mom we ever had.” Ranger Jeff Morrow asked.

“Do you work for Ranger, Jeff?”

“Yes, ma’am. I’m transferring to his Denver office so I can keep a better eye on things for him.”

She laughed and continued walking until she was in an area that only her protectors could see. Then she called her son.

“Hey, number one son. Bored are you. Well, get those four jailbirds and move your stuff and my stuff to the house I just bought. Yes, both our things. I want to be in my own house for a while. Have two of the birds clean the stables and the other two the house… dusts, wash the floors, and with you, go through the closets. Mr. Smalley still has clothes there, hang them out in one of the barns or the shed to air out and let the guys go through them… go through the other closets too and do the same thing. See what is in the kitchen… make a list of what needs to be done and switched over. Do you want to be farm manager again…? Once Tanner wakes up, I’ll be on my way back there.”

She hung up as she watched Buck with book in hand walked toward Tanner’s door.

“Jeff, would you contact Ranger for me? I’d like Rangeman to put a security system into the place I just bought next to Larabee’s. Tell him there is a roll top desk he would die for there.” She said laughingly.

“Oh, and do either of you know the specialties of our four jailbirds?”

-=-=-=-=-

Buck Wilmington walked back into Tanner’s hospital room his eyes wide as he read the back cover of the book jacket. “Shit, you’re doomed stud.” Buck said handing Chris the book.

Larabee stood there and read the back jacket cover and the introduction to the book. “Shit, no wonder she did what she did in my office. Damn, how do you get around that? Guess I’ll have to read this while we’re waiting for Tanner to wake up.”

“EMILYEEE! NOOOO!” Tanner screamed sitting bolt upright and then sagging back in pain.

Chris tossed the book to Buck and went to his friend’s side. “Easy Vin, she’s okay.”

Tanner frantically looked around the room. “Where? Where is she? If she’s okay, she’d be here.”

“Junior, take it easy. She just stepped out to call Daniel. She’ll be right back.” Buck said dropping the book on a chair.

Tanner searched Larabee’s face. He knew if Emily was hurt Chris would be worried or be with her. “You sure, she’s okay.” Vin rasped as the lady in question hurried in the door.

“Can’t leave you for a minute can I, Texas?” Emily cooed moving around Larabee to get to Tanner’s side. She reached up and pushed some damp hair off his face.

“Yer not hurt?” Vin rasped hoarsely his soft blue eyes searching her for any pain.

“Not hurt, baby boy. Second time you have saved my life Tanner. Not sure I can repay you like the Major did. Do need you to get better so you can make me another kitchen table.”

“The one like I made in Germany - for your cakes?”

“Yes. Now go to sleep. Chris will stay with you. I need to go home and check on Daniel, he’s with those four jailbird Rangers of yours. I’ll be back later.” Emily said, straightening. Then she stopped, “I do have something for you. Found a banjo and a guitar in a house I just bought.”

“A banjo? Is …”

“Haven’t looked at it Vin.” Emily said cutting him short. “Will leave that to you, okay.” She touched his face and her thumb once more stroked his lips. “Sleep.”

Larabee stared as Tanner’s eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Emily turned to Chris Larabee and stuck her finger into his chest repeatedly as she backed him to the windows. “You get those dirty thoughts out of your mind, Chris Larabee! You can love someone without having sex! You loved Adam didn’t you? Did you have sex with him? You want to know about me, read that book, but better yet read the first book, then that book, then the third book. Have Ezra or JD put my name into Google and they will come up with my Arabian horse ranch in Illinois, things I did for Army Intelligence which is how I met the Major and it will also tell you I am worth forty million dollars.. or so depending on the market today. We are not going to get married at this time… maybe we will just be lovers and have babies… but it will be on my terms and not yours. You may have ruled Sarah with the kind of thoughts you are thinking, but that doesn’t work with me. Now if you want to stop by later for some food and a little hot loving or sex as you call it, fine. But at this time I am not moving in with you. And if I have my way Tanner will be moving into my place not yours. Love takes many forms Mr. Larabee. You need to investigate more than the one that hangs in your pants.”

“Ow,” Chris mumbled softly rubbing his chest, as his lady backed away.

Behind them Chris and Emily heard this giggle. They turned and looked to the bed and saw a sleeping Texas sharpshooter giggling... “Don’t mess with her Chris,” the sleeping sharpshooter mumbled. “Seen her take a man like Josiah down to nothing in seconds.”

Emily walked back to the bed, picking up her jacket and slipping it on as she bent over the injured man. “Back to sleep, sharpshooter,” she said this time kissing him on the mouth, something she had never done before.

Tanner’s eyes shot wide open, no glaze of drugs were found as she looked into the pools of blue. Vin stared at her and saw the depth of her love for him, and he knew his eyes told her the same. Aw hell, Emily, you weren’t suppose to kno I love you.

Have known for a long time Tanner. Now get well. I found the kind of ranch you told me about in Germany, and I bought it today.

“You will stop giggling and go to sleep. And no telling Larabee about my past deeds.”

All Tanner did was giggle.

“Being trapped with the Major for a week didn’t help either one of you. I’m surprised you didn’t laugh yourselves silly. Maybe you did … You are hopeless.” She said shaking her head.

“The – the cream puff – exploded all over Chris!” More giggles. “Oh was he mad, had on a new suit.”

“I remember that,” Larabee barked. “I had a meeting with the governor that morning.”

“Is he always like this when he comes out of surgery?” Emily asked.

“Never seen him like this,” Buck answered. “But he is a practical joker. Him and JD are always doing something crazy.”

“Well chalk one up for Major Joseph Grady … he was one too, and was always planning how to relieve the tension his troops were under.”

“Oh god, that dildo…” Vin giggled, where upon Emily slapped her hand over his mouth.

“Not a word, Agent Tanner.” Emily growled not releasing her hand under his mumbled pleas. “Or you will be wearing it.”

_Rather have you ride me with it. Rather use the real thing and have you. Kno I ain’t worthy of you. Can’t ever have you. Love you anyway…ever since the Major introduced you to us._

_If you remember anything of this conversation… remember that I asked you to move in with me… live with me Tanner._

Emily released her hand and picked up her blue bag. “The cream puff was one of the Major’s favorite gags. It got so his Rangers didn’t dare eat one for fear a good uniform would be ruined. If he did that one, I fear a few booby traps you’ve encountered were also thought up by Major Grady. Have to go gentlemen. I’ll be back later tonight.”

“Laughed so hard, my gut ached for a week.” Tanner giggled from the bed.

-=-=-=-=-

“Miss Emily,” Bud Richter called as she approached the elevator. “Talked to a couple of people who know the foursome. Ramon’s father is a landscaper-gardener in Austin, Texas. He joined the Army because he hates gardening. Sean Calhoun has been a short-order cook most of his life, in and out of the Army.”

“Good. I need a gardener at the place I just bought, and I do believe I saw a small kitchen in the horse barn. ‘bout time you guys had some real meals again, don’t you think?” Emily remarked as they got into the elevator.

It was quiet in the elevator after that but she could feel them wrestling with their emotions. As the car stopped at the lobby, they got out in one step. Emily turned and faced the two. “What did you find out about Daniel?”

Bud and Beau looked at the floor. She hooked her hands onto their arms and walked them outside. “Come on guys. We all know Rattchek would have a backup plan if he failed, and it has to be someone close. Someone I wouldn’t expect. If it was one of you guys, it would have been done already. It’s obvious, things are turning are better than Daniel hoped and he is wrestling with the promise he made to the Colonel. We found his father, and Chris is overjoyed to see him, but what will Larabee say or do when he finds out that son killed his own mother.”

-=-=-=-=-

“I talked with Josiah Sanchez, the Judge, and someone from Team 5.” Beau stated. “We planted someone in jail near the Colonel and they pulled from him that the sleeper is Daniel. It seems Daniel was number one in your life and his grandparents until your father had his heart attack, and then you met the Major. Suddenly the Major was all important to you and Daniel … he felt anyway, was pushed aside.”

“We don’t know how he’s going to do it …” Bud continued, “but Rattchek laughed that it would be subtle.”

“Poison…” Emily said softly. “Daniel likes to cook. I taught him starting at age five. And there are many ways to poison me, because I am allergic to several foods. Shit.”

She stopped short of her Hummer and turned to Beau Gainsfield. “I want you to go back up there and tell Larabee. While Sanchez may tell him of the plot, he has no clue on how. They all need to know.”

“Here comes Agent Sanchez, Miss Emily, I think it best we tell him and he tell Larabee. He knows the man and knows how he will react.”

-=-=-=-=-

“’Siah, what happened with Rattchek?” Larabee asked as his profiler stepped into Vin’s room.

“How’s Vin?” Sanchez asked looking at the sleeping sharpshooter.

“He was giggling his head off a few minutes ago when Emily was here,” Buck replied, “But he’s sleeping like a baby now.”

“What is it you’re not telling me?” Larabee said walking away from Tanner’s bed toward the windows.

“Rattchek has a sleeper he’s awaken to kill Emily. Someone he found just after she married Major Grady. Someone close to her. Someone she’d never suspect.”

“Daniel,” came the low growl from the bed behind them.

“Daniel?” Chris yelped. Looking at Vin in disbelief.

Before Josiah could explain, Tanner did. “Dan was jealous of the Major. He was an only child. Toted by his grandparents, and then his grandpa had a heart attack. Oma, that’s Dutch for grandmother, his Oma geared everything to taking care of her husband. Dan was pushed out. Then Emily met and married Grady. Dan was pushed out a little more. He got into West Point, got away with a bunch of stuff he shouldn’t have but got a commission and was sent to war. Got sick. Real sick. By this time she and Grady were in Germany. Emily and Grady were one of the happiest couples I’ve ever seen. She suffered a couple of miscarriages, and then Daniel came to live with them. But by now she was used to having 20-30 Rangers coming in and out of her house and to her Daniel was just one of those.” Tanner explained, all the while taking his catheter out and pulling out his IV’s. His teammates spellbound by his story suddenly realized he was sitting up with his feet hanging over the side of the bed.

“What hell are you doing?” Larabee barked just as a nurse walked in.

“Mr. Tanner, what are you doing?” Nurse Sally said walking into the room.

“Gotta save her. Chris you gotta go. He’ll never forgive me if something happens to her. Beau and I promised … promised we’d watch her back if we found her again… protect her for the Major… Chris you gotta, please. Will never forgive you …if you let her die…” Tanner said collapsing into the nurse and Bucks arms.

“I’ll stay with Junior, Chris. You and Josiah go. Maybe ‘siah can reason with Daniel. It’s obvious, Vin’s in love with her too.” Buck said.

“It’s more than love,” Josiah answered. “It’s a loyalty like I’ve never seen before. Vin was willing to die to protect her, and I think every Ranger there was too. I could see it for Major Grady, but that kind of loyalty for his wife…that is something else.”

“It’s who she is,” the nurse remarked shocking the men into awareness. “You men need to find out who she really is … what’s she’s done over the years. There are a couple of books written about her. One is called The Major’s Wife.”

“The Major’s Wife,” Larabee said surprise in his voice. “I have that in my library. Damn, I’ll have to read it again.”

“Get out of here Chris. Go!” Wilmington said.

-=-=-=-

“AGENT LARABEE! Over here!” Beau and Bud shouted as Chris walked out of the hospital.

Larabee ran to where the Hummer stood surrounded by firemen and paramedics, the inside filled with white smoke.

“She got in and closed the door, used the key and poof … something inside exploded.”

Larabee put his hand on the door handle but nothing happened. “Shit, Daniel if you took me off this program.” Then he put just his thumb on and he heard a click and pulled the door open. Emily fell into his arms and right away paramedics grabbed her.

“Mr. Larabee, Chris, what’s happening?” Ezra, Nate and JD asked all at once.

“Ezra, stay with Emily. Keep me posted. JD, go up and stay with Vin, Buck’s up there. Nate, find out how bad she is and call me. Then tell Buck but not in Vin’s room. Don’t discuss her at all in his room. Got that!”

“Yes, boss.”

“Sure Chris.”

“Agent Larabee, we have a chopper free, might be faster…” a police officer suggested.

“Thanks Barney, just tell the State cops not to stop Josiah and these Rangers as we sped home.”

“Yes, sir, will do.”

-=-=-=-

Bud radioed back to the ranch and asked where Daniel was … in the house playing drums.

”Surround the place and don’t let him leave. He just tried to kill his mother. Call Army Intel. Forensics needs to go over her Hummer. Cartridge exploded and she’s unconscious.”

They flew down the freeway in formation, and were picked up by two motorcycle cops one in front and one in back who escorted them to their exit and then waved them on. They arrived at the Smalley ranch, which already had a sign out front saying VanDyke Stables West, in less than forty minutes.

“How do you want to play this ‘siah?” Chris asked as they got out of Sanchez’s suburban.

One of the Rangers came up to Chris and Beau saying, “He’s moved the drum set into the middle of the living room. Miss Emily asked that he take it out to the hay barn to play it.”

Beau, Bud, Chris and Josiah walked into the house, and into the living room amid the loud drumming of Daniel Larabee VanDyke.

“Daniel.” Chris said walking up to his son and taking the sticks out of his hands. “Something’s happened to your mother.”

“Hey Dad. Want some coffee? Made some brownies too. How’s Tanner doing? Must be better if you’re here.”

“Emily was in an accident in the hospital parking lot.” Larabee said tightly.

“An accident? What kind of an accident? She’s not… she can’t be… she wouldn’t leave me alone with … with… VanDyke.” The young man moaned, before them a transformation was taking place. Even the Rangers were shocked at Daniel’s face and how he carried himself was changing.

Josiah was surprised at what he saw playing across Daniel’s face. He touched Larabee’s shoulder and motioned him back.

“Hello, I’m Josiah Sanchez. I don’t believe we’ve met.” “’siah said.

“Daniel Larabee. Chris here is my dad. I sure am glad to finally find him. Look forward to finally having the family together.”

“How long have you played the drums?” Sanchez asked.

“I don’t play…play the dru… drums. No…. No…You can’t come out! No!” Daniel Larabee screamed. Before them the soft spoken young man disappeared and a scowling, angry young man emerged.

“Been playin’ the drums for ten years or more. Mother hates them.”

Again Sanchez introduced himself and this time Daniel responded with, “Daniel VanDyke.”

“So you’re here Chris, because something happened to mother right? She’s dead, huh. Well, she’s had a good life. And now I’ve got me a house. She paid cash for it this morning. Furniture and everything. Mrs. Grady the mom to all the Grady Rangers. Shit, she was a mom to so many boys she totally forget she even had me.”

Lieutenant Gainsfield started forward but Chris nodded no.

“And now… you know what she did? She stopped taking her birth control pills! I mean – my god what was she thinking? Just what I need a baby brother or sister twenty years later. Have you had sex with her yet DAD? What a farce? I’m the son of the great Magnificent Seven team leader and I can’t even call him dad because he’s got a wife already. It’s why she married Grady… to forget about you. And then she fell in LOVE with him … God an Army Major … and he adored her. He did! They’ll tell you!” Daniel said waving his arms to Bud and Beau

“I worked for her! Like a commoner. She has money, lots of money and you’d never know it. I wanted a sports car. Would she get me one …NOOOO. She gives it away to Make A Wish or some damn hospital in Chicago that caters to rape victims… or to… to Grady’s Rangers if they are in need. Hell, does she give me any? NOOOO, she puts me on an allowance. An allowance at twenty years old!”

“And for this you killed her?” Sanchez asked quietly.

“Hell yes! When Rattchek offered me a legal way to get rid of her I jumped at the chance. A twist of the key and the Hummer explodes to a million pieces… just like your Sarah…DAD!”

Larabee felt like he’d been hit with a hammer. Beau came up behind him and steadied him. Chris gripped the young Ranger for support, glad that he was there.

“Except the Hummer didn’t explode,” Josiah said stepping closer to Daniel. “It exploded fumes into the interior of the Hummer, trapping her. Your Dad rescued her.”

“NOOOOO!” Daniel screamed lunging at Larabee. Bud and Beau took him down and cuffed him.

“How do we do this Josiah? A split personality. I don’t think even Emily was on to that.”

“We’ll take him back to the hospital and put him in the C-Ward. You can read him his rights, but if Daniel Larabee comes through again he won’t understand why he’s being held.”

“Will Daniel Larabee come through again?” Larabee asked.

“Hard to tell. It appears Daniel VanDyke is the stronger personality, and since he tried to attack you, he might have also smothered the other side of him.”

Chris Larabee placed his son under arrest, and read him his rights, and then asked Bud and Beau to watch the house until Emily got released.

-=-=-=-

JD and Vin were talking when Chris finally returned to the hospital room. It was after seven and Tanner continued to look at the door waiting for Emily to enter. When she didn’t the sharpshooter latched his eyes on Larabee.

“Where is she? She said she’d be back tonight.”

“Vin…” Chris started.

“Larabee! Where is she? She never goes back on her word unless…. What happened? Where is she!” Tanner growled pushing himself into a sitting position, blocking out the pain.

“She’s in ICU. She’s unconscious. Daniel put a bomb in her Hummer only he rigged it wrong. It shot fumes into the inside. Luckily she programmed me into the entry system and I could get her out before…”

“I have to see her! Get me a wheelchair!” Tanner yelled starting to take out the IV’s again.

“NO,” Nathan hollered. “Leave those be. Get him the wheelchair Chris. He won’t settle down until he sees her.”

-=-=-=-

Larabee pushed the wheelchair into the ICU cubicle. Ironic that it was the reverse as usually Tanner was in the bed here. He watched as Vin took her hand and began to speak Dutch to her. The only words Chris understood were ‘Tanner’, ‘Emily, ‘Major’ and ‘Grady.’

After five minutes the nurse came in and was about to tell them to leave when Emily answered Vin in Dutch. Her eyes were still closed but a hand came up and touched his face. Chris and the nurse didn’t see the thumb stroke Vin’s mouth, or that mouth kiss the thumb. The two conversed for another minute before Emily dropped her hand back to the bed and Tanner his hair falling to shade his face as he kissed her hand again, promising mentally to move to her ranch and never leave her again.

“Mr. Tanner,” the nurse said gently touching his arm. “Time is up.”

Vin’s tear streaked face lifted. “Is .. is she going to be okay?”

“Yes. She held her breath for quite a while and didn’t inhale as much as we thought. She’ll be going home about the same time you will be, I think.”

Tanner nodded to Chris and they left to go back to Tanner’s room, where once in bed Vin dozed off and didn’t wake until the breakfast tray arrived.


	3. Jailbirds

GRADY’S RANGERS

Two days later an antsy sharpshooter was more than ready to go home and so was Emily VanDyke. Chris had stayed late and assured her he had no meetings and would be there in the morning. Which is why she was surprised and little suspicious when Vin said Chris had called him to say she was to go home with he and Beau. So to verify that, she slipped into the Gift Shop and called Team 7 offices and found out that Chris was on his way to pick her up.

“Get in the Hummer, Vin. I need to talk with Beau for a minute.” She watched as a smirking Texan climbed into the back seat of the Hummer.

“Beau, what did we do to someone who lied?” Emily asked.

“Confined to quarters. No special treats. Why?”

“It seems Mr. Tanner lied about Larabee not coming for me. He has in fact left his office and is on his way over. See that Vin is confined to the guest room at my ranch and no special treats for him. I am sure Sean has been baking for him, but see that he doesn’t get a single one. I’ll be home later.”

“Yes ma’am. It will be my pleasure.” Beau remarked saluting her.

Emily saw Mary Travis and knew instantly who Tanner had used to fool the nurses. She ducked back into the Gift Shop just as Chris pulled into a No Parking zone and put “POLICE” in his window.

“Chris! What a surprise. What are you doing here?” Mrs. Travis said joyfully.

“Came to pick up Emily, she gets released this morning.” Chris said tightly. He did not like this woman.

“Really. Didn’t she call you? I’m sure she just left with Tanner and one of the Rangers.” Mary cooed.

“WHAT?” Larabee growled turning to look at Mary and behind her Chris saw Emily with her finger to her lips in a ‘shush’ motion.

“Why yes, Vin said your secretary called this morning to say the Judge called an early meeting.” Mary said a sly smile on her lips.

“Really, funny the Judge never told me that, and we rode up in the elevator together. Why are you doing this Mary?” Larabee asked as Emily slowly came forward.

“Really Chris. Her son is in the loony bin. Everyone is talking about. It is not good for your career to be associated with her!”

“My career? Since when are you interested in my career?”

“Since she started planning her wedding to you.” Emily said from behind Mary. “Didn’t you know she is priming you to be governor?”

“Governor?” Larabee choked on the word. “Hell, we’re not even dating. A wedding. Making Tanner lie for you, that is a new one. Perhaps you need to go to the C-ward Mary and have a little counseling. You ready Emily.”

“I am ready, and I called ahead for some box lunches. That okay.” Emily said with a twinkle in her eyes.

“I remember those box lunches you used to make. Lead the way.” Chris answered his groin already hot.

As they drove away in Chris’ RAM pickup truck, Emily touched his knee and said,” I want to stop by my place first and pick up a couple of things. I want to see if it was Mary or Vin who was behind that.”

“Both. Mary has been trying to capture me every since I lost Sarah. And Tanner’s in love with you.”

“A lot of Rangers are in love with Mrs. Grady, Chris.”

“No Emily, this is love… like I love you. Like the Major loved you. He spoke to you in Dutch when you were in ICU, do you remember that? And you answered him in Dutch?”

“I did?”

“He spoke to you. You reached up and touched his face and answered him. He cried after that. Didn’t want to leave you.”

“I remember getting into the Hummer – turning the key and hearing a poof. My first thought was gas, hold your breath and I rolled into a ball. After that – hearing you and the doctor talking was the next reality I remember.”

“Were you serious when you felt that Mary is planning a wedding?” Chris said turning off the freeway.

“I’m not a mind reader Chris. What I pick up are general thoughts and feelings – that if she announced that you two were engaged…then you couldn’t back out.”

“Shit! She’s not my type. We don’t date. She uses her father-in-law, my boss, and her son, to trap me into taking her places.”

“Would you like to beat her to the punch and announce our engagement? Someone I knew from college works in the Society section of the Denver Post. I could call her right now.” Emily said. She hoped she had read him right.

“Not sure what that would do to Tanner. He seems to feel he can take you away from me.” Chris answered.

“I can satisfy Tanner’s need for me without having full blown sex or intercourse, though I might want to give him a child someday. He is a gay young man and has only been with one woman. In fact, he is terrified of women. Don’t know how we connected really but we did shortly after he became a Grady Ranger. Are you game for getting engaged? We may be engaged for years, don’t know, have to talk with my financial counselor. What do you say bad-ass Larabee?”

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” Chris said stopping just inside her driveway.

“Are you chicken?”

“Do it!” Larabee growled.

Emily took out her phone and speed dialed the Denver Post and asked for Sadie Martin. “Sadie. Emily VanDyke.”

“Emily! Migod, are you all right? I read about the accident and I couldn’t believe it. Poor Daniel. The war really changed him, didn’t it?”

“Sadie, I have some news and I wanted you to be the first to know.”

“What? What? I’m struggling right now for something for the evening paper! Deadline in two hours and I’m hurting.”

“Do you know Chris Larabee? Team leader for the Magnificent Seven ATF team?”

“The blond man in black! God he is such a dude.”

Emily held the phone out so Chris could hear Sadie, and she laughed when Larabee raised his eyebrows at being called a dude.

“Sadie – Larabee and I are engaged! No wedding has been set. I have things to take care of first.”

“Emily! You just met the man two days ago!”

“He’s Daniel’s father.”

“You’re shittin’ me. No…well good for you. Remember that picture I took of you three years ago in that turquoise riding outfit? Would it be okay if I used that! Don’t know what to do about Larabee. I’ll talk to my editor. Damn girl. A lot of women are going to be weeping when they find out he’s not available.”

“Don’t put too much in about me Sadie. I’ve had enough excitement for a lifetime in the last two days.”

“What about Illinois horsewoman, Emily VanDyke, moves west with her Arabian horses and finds the father of her son. Denver resident, Chris Larabee announces his engagement to Emily VanDyke.”

“What about … Daniel Larabee VanDyke announces the engagement of his mother Emily VanDyke and his long lost father… Chris Larabee.”

“Long lost?” Larabee growled. “It was the Navy that lost us.”

“Oh god Emily, you should have told me he was with you. My editor is over my shoulder looking at my notes. He says … Daniel Larabee VanDyke is proud to announce the engagement of his mother, Emily. He is overjoyed to at last meet his father, Chris Larabee, and is happy to announce their engagement.”

“Sounds good to me, Brian. Go with it.” Larabee barked into the phone. “Emily, we’re late.”

“Gotta go, Sadie. Will talk with you later. Oh… and please send that over the wire to the Chicago Tribune.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t tell her about the ring.” Chris said putting the truck in gear.

“My grandmother’s ring?”

“Omigod…that five stone diamond. You finally get to wear ….”

Chris reached over and closed the phone. “Five diamonds?”

“Don’t worry Agent Larabee. I already have it. It belonged to my grandmother and she never wore it. It is brand new still in the box. I love it. Have kept it for years hoping someday I’d be able to wear it and I plan to now. It is in a safe in Illinois. I’ll have it sent out. Now on to Mr. Tanner.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Mr. Tanner my orders were that you were to go right to bed. So let’s go!” Beau Gainsfield said pointing to the hall that lead to the bedrooms.

“Damn Beau. I been in bed for three days. I’m sleepin’ in the recliner and havin’ a doughnut. Sean made them just for me.” Tanner growled fiercely.

“That was before you lied to the lady of this house and told her Larabee wasn’t picking her up – when he was.” Beau replied staring him down.

“Aw hell, I was just trying to help Mary Travis out. She wanted to get Chris alone.” Tanner barked back.

“Falling in love with our lady isn’t good Vin and you know it. She’s going to marry Larabee. She sent for a pre-nuptial agreement. It was delivered to Larabee’s ranch this morning before he left for work.”

“She said I could move out here.” Tanner said sinking down into a hard backed chair. He was tired and he hurt and that bed didn’t sound so bad after all.

“When she was unconscious?” Sean asked.

“No, before. When I was hurt and she sat next to my bed.”

“Then she wants you to. Doesn’t mean she wants you as a lover.” Beau replied. “Hell, we’d love to have you out here. Several of us have decided to stay and want to ask her if it is okay we build our own place on part of her property.”

“Gentlemen!”

Sean, Beau and Vin jumped, startled out of the skin at the sound of Mrs. Grady behind them. Each one worried just how much she had heard. Beau and Sean turned and stared at her standing next to Larabee whose arm was around her waist.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed, Tanner?” Chris growled. “You look ready to wilt.”

“I did it ‘cause Mary wanted to be alone with Chris. It wasn’t’ lyin’, not really. It was helpin’ a friend.” Tanner said, his Texas accent jagged.

“Beau, get him into the bedroom before he falls down. Make sure he takes his meds. And no doughnuts until tomorrow!”

“Aw hell….Emily. He made them just for me.” Tanner rambled as Gainsfield walked with him into the bedroom.

“I’ll go talk with him,” Chris said. “See if I can’t find out more about Mary.”

“Sean… what did you make him?” Emily asked following him into her kitchen. “Wow! Jelly doughnuts, cream puffs, Bismarck’s. Are the Bismarck’s cream filled. Hmmmm… I’ll take them with me. Tell me why you made all these just for him?”

Sean couldn’t look at her and he knew his ears were turning pink because he could feel them. “Been…been in love with that Texan for years. Been buzzing from man to man trying to find someone like him and haven’t yet. Two other guys here love him too. One of the reasons we all decided to stay, just so we could be around him. Even though we know he loves you and has ever since you sat with him when he was shot that first time after you joined us in Germany.”

“Unfortunately I am in love with Chris and we became engaged tonight. I carry all you guys in my heart and always will. I think you better distribute some of these pastries to the troops outside.”

“Could I sneak him a jelly doughnut tonight?” Sean asked quietly.

“Hey, are those Bismarcks?” Chris yelped walking into the kitchen and spying the cream filled masterpieces.

“Yes, and they are going with us!” Emily answered with a grin.

Chris came up next to her and said that Tanner wanted to see her and he thought she’d better to do it.

-=-=-=-

“Vin…” Emily said as she walked into the small bedroom.

“You remember askin’ me to move out here? Did you really mean it?” Vin asked fighting to stay awake.

“Yes, I asked you before I got hurt. And yes I want you to move out here … I want you closer but not as my lover. Finding Chris puts him back in my life.”

“Yeah, I kind ‘a got that from the way he was hanging onto you. I figured …aw hell… I helped Mary Travis because I thought that might give me a chance with you, but Beau’s right. We can’t fall in love with Mrs. Grady.”

“Actually Vin there are three someone’s out here that love you, and are staying here just to be close to you. I don’t know who they are, but one of the Rangers just told me as much.”

Tanner’s eyes went wide. “Three? Three men actually love me. Hell I ain’t worth much.” Vin yelped surprised that anyone could love him yet alone three.

“Vin Tanner you are worthy of much more. You are intelligent and very talented in so many ways. Going to have to fatten you up though, you are scrawny, but you have the most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“I ain’t scrawny. I’m thin.” Tanner asked suddenly awake. “How do I know who these guys are?”

“Guess you will have to figure that out. People show their love in all different ways. It will be a challenge I’m sure. Chris said you spoke to me in Dutch when I was in ICU, and that I answered you. Could you tell me what was said?”

“It was a confession of love on my part. Didn’t want Larabee to know so I said it in Dutch. You called me your baby boy. Said… said… someday we might be together.” Tanner said in a whisper.

_Damn I’m in love with two men and one is young enough to be my son._

_I’m older than Daniel and I’ll wait for ya._

“Oh Tanner.” Emily replied then she bent in for a kiss and Tanner came forward to meet her. It was an intense tongue sucking connection and she pushed him back onto the bed as she felt his cock hardened against her leg. She reached under the blanket and jerked him off with her hand as he screamed her name down her throat.

“I love you Vin, but not in the same way that I love Chris … whom I adore.”

“Good,” Chris said. “I was beginning to wonder there for a minute.”

Tanner gasped in shock that Larabee saw part or all of just what happened.

“Beau wants to talk to you about something, Emily. And then we really need to be on our way. That hot lunch is going to be cold by the time we get home.”

“Never happen, Agent Larabee. Never happen.” Emily said standing.

Vin watched her leave and then looked at Larabee. “You ain’t mad, are you?”

“That she kissed you? No. I’m not mad Vin. Now get some sleep.”

Tanner waited until his boss left and then looked under the sheet and muttered, “She did a lot more than just kiss me.” Tanner leaned back in the bed and stretched. The kiss from Emily in the hospital and now this told him volumes. She loved him. And she wasn’t upset that he loved her even if they never came together again, he knew that if anything happened to Chris, she would come to him. Now he had to decide if he wanted to wait for that or try to figure out what Rangers loved him.

-=-=-=-=-

Chris pulled into his garage, turned off the engine and closed the door.

“Shit!” Emily yelped, “I forgot to bring stuff for the weekend.”

“What do you need? A tee shirt is all is all you need.” Larabee said taking the keys out of the ignition.

“A TEE SHIRT! Probably you’d like me to walk around naked.”

“No, naked I couldn’t take. The horses would starve if you were naked all weekend. I picked up your red bag, it was in the front hall.” Chris answered with a smirk. “Didn’t want you running back there and get waylaid by your boys. Might not see you again. And I plan to spend the whole weekend seeing you.” He said leaning over to kiss her.

“What about your usual Saturday night football crash that happens here?”

“Not this weekend. They are going to have to find another place to start crashing.” Chris said reaching behind him to get her bag.

Once inside the house Chris tossed the red bag on a chair in the den and went to the phone to listen to his messages. The first two were from team members about Saturday night. The third was a frantic call from Illinois wanting to know about Emily was she all right, did they have to plan a funeral….

“My god, didn’t anyone call my place in Chicago and let them know I was all right?” Emily yelped slugging Chris in the shoulder. She pulled out her cell only to find the charge low. “Shit. Hope my charger is still in that bag.”

“Whoa girl,” Chris said grabbing her around the waist. He stood there with her and listened to the last two messages, one from Brian Silversmith editor of The Post saying, he was running their engagement in the morning paper, so they could have one quiet night at least. Then Chris took the portable off the wall and looked at the Caller ID, moving back through the calls he stopped at the Illinois number and hit REDIAL.

“VanDyke Stables.”

“This is Chris Larabee.”

“Mr. Larabee! Please tell us what has happened to Emily! No one has told us if she is alive or dead. Her cousin is flying in today from Zurich because no one has contacted him either.”

Larabee stood there dumbfounded realizing for the first time that his lady was more than just a horsewoman.

Emily saw the ‘deer in the headlights’ look on her lover and took the phone out of his hand. “Hey, Shell, it’s me. Sorry no one called you. Daniel was arrested and I was unconscious, and Vin Tanner took a knife in the back for me. I’m afraid Chris was a little busy.”

“Is this the same Vin Tanner that stepped in front of a bullet for you in Germany?”

“Yes. I need the name of the shrink that Daniel was seeing. Need to give it to a doctor here.”

“What’s this about him being arrested?”

“Oh shit, you don’t know anything do you? Daniel was working with Colonel Rattchek, the Colonel was the guy who was after me. Daniel tried to kill me by putting a bomb in my Hummer. He is in the psychiatric ward in a hospital here. Is Sebastian flying out here? I need him too. I’ve purchased a ranch next door to Chris. Oh and before I forget, get my grandmother’s five diamond ring out of the safe and have Sebastian bring it with him. Larabee and I got engaged today. Listen I’m just home from the hospital and need to rest. Go online to The Denver Post, you should be able to read all about it there. Our engagement is being announced in tomorrow morning’s paper.”

“You write this number on his wall, you hear. We don’t ever want to go through this again. We called the police department and Team Seven offices and no one would tell us anything.”

“You called my offices?” Larabee replied and then realized the secretary pool would pick it up. “Sorry, the secretary pool would have picked up because the whole team was at the hospital or interrogating Rattchek.”

“Shellie, it won’t happen again, I hope. But I really do need to go to bed. I’ll be at this number all weekend. How is Collie? Did she birth?”

“Yes. She’s fine. Are you moving horses out there? How many? Are you going to be hiring help? Guess Sebastian does need to come out there.”

“My place is turning in a home for displaced Grady Rangers. Why don’t you take a few days off and come out with Bastian. Roger should be able to get along without you for a few days.”

“Sounds good. See you next week.”

Emily looked at Larabee. “Is the place still locked up? Do you need to so something with the horses?”

“Horses are fine for now. Need to put them in around five this evening.”

“Good,” she said grabbing his hand. “Got a few hours for good loving then.”

“Baby, you just got out of the hospital.” Chris started only to have a kiss shut him up. That was all it took, as he feverishly began to undress her, and her him until they fell together onto his king-size bed, pushing the blanket and sheet to the foot as they rolled together.

“Ohgod you are so hard sailor. Want that so bad…in me now…sailor boy.” Then she was screaming his name, grabbing ears and pulling his head down for a kiss. They were almost violent in their need for each other.

“Hold it. HOLD IT! Want to feel it throb and jerk off … been so long baby…need you so bad.” Emily held him close as he came hard inside her. She was fertile and with not taking birth control bills it made her doubly so. By the end of this weekend, she would be pregnant and another generation would start.

Exhausted, Chris rolled off her and pulled her close, whispering ‘I love you’ in her ear. She let him rest for about thirty minutes before she turned into him and her fingers began to trace his ribs, and her tongue began to lick the closest nipple.

Chris moaned under her teasing tongue and did not resist when she pushed him over on his back. She watched his face as her fingers began to work his spent balls, grinning when she felt them start to harden. “Want to eat you Larabee.” Emily whispered kissing him on the chest, naval and then…sucking his cock head into her mouth.

“SHITTT!” Larabee yelped as teeth dug into his soft cock. Yet instantly he was hard again. He looked wide eyed as she sucked and licked the head of his cock. She was going to be the death of him, but damn what a way to go.

Then she was on him riding him hard, jamming him deep. Exhausting him once again as he planted his seed. This time she let him sleep, eased off the bed and went into the bathroom to clean up. Returning to the master bedroom she covered him, whispered words of love, found one of his old sweat shirts and put it on, then went into the kitchen to see what she could find. She found the Bismarcks and had one while she opened cupboards, the refrigerator and the freezer to see what she could make them to eat. Then she called Sean and told him to make them meatloaf, baked potato and corn on the cob for dinner, and to have Beau bring it over about five. She also told him to look in the storage off the kitchen for two boxes marked “CAKES” and to bring those over at five also.

She found out that Tanner had had a doozy of a nightmare and had swung at Beau, but Beau had calmed him down.

Emily took two Bismarks and went back into the bedroom. She sat heavily enough on the bed than Chris rolled over and looked at her.

“Hey, seems to me those are mine.” Larabee rasped.

“Really,” she laughed as she took a bite and custard shot out the back of it landing on his abdomen. “Oh, oh, will have to lick that up.” And before Chris could stop her, her mouth like an octopus sucker was on him giving him a hickey and sucking flesh into her mouth.

“OHSHITEMILYEEEEEEE!” Larabee yelled as more custard was dropped and licked.

“Oh look at this,” Emily cooed, “It is all over this hard mommy stick.”

Chris closed his eyes and moaned as she noisily sucked his cock. Damn she sounded like a baby sucking the last ounce out of a bottle. He lifted his butt off the bed and much to his surprised he felt fingers probing his ass. God he was in heaven. No woman had ever taken him like this before.

“OOOHHHGGGODDDWWOOOOMANNNN!” His scream filled the house as her fingers stroked his prostate and her mouth sucked him dry.

Emily watched him collapse back onto the bed as she withdrew her arm from his ass. Rolling next to him she whispered, “You are mine Larabee. Mine. No one else touches you but me. No one else loves you but me. You belong to Emily VanDyke.”

Emily heard the buzz of her cell and looked to see where Chris had it recharging. She rolled off the bed and found it on the dresser. “Emily. Yes Beau. Sure, okay.”

“Prob-lum..” Chris muttered.

Grinning, Emily took the covers from the end of the bed and covered her exhausted lover. “Beau wants to talk about the jailbirds. And he’s bringing something I need for the kitchen. Sleep lover. I’ll check the pool temp. Maybe we can go swimming later. Get those stiff bones of yours working.”

“Nothing wrong with my bone,” Chris muttered stretching under the sheet. “It’s keepin’ you happy.”

Emily finished pulling on an old pair of sweats, and then leaned down to kiss her sleepy lover. “It most certainly is keeping me happy Agent Larabee. Now get some rest and maybe I’ll let you out of bed long enough to take care of your horses.”

“One of these days…you’re going to tell me who you really are … right?”

“I’m Emily VanDyke Grady Larabee … better known as Emily VanDyke, or Mrs. Grady, the Major’s Wife. Soon to be Agent Larabee’s wife. Now get some sleep. I’ll take some steaks out so you can grill for dinner. We’ll have the meatloaf that Sean is bringing tonight, for sandwiches tomorrow. Just know that I love you. Everything else will fall into place later.”

-=-=-=-

“Beau…just put those boxes up here on the counter. Then let’s go outside and talk.”

“Miss Emily, I need to know what to do with the jailbirds. They are walkin’ around like they own the damn place and I caught Sean sitting on the bed talking with Vin when he should have been cleaning the kitchen. He said he wants you to hire him at the end of his sentence, and ma’am, I don’t think you should do that. He’s a nomad. He hasn’t stayed at a job longer than a year since he got out of the Army. And I’m afraid he’s going to hurt Vin. Tanner’s been through enough in his life, to have a lover that’s going to get up and walk in a few months. Don’t want to see him hurt like that.”

Emily was amazed at the love for Tanner that was being generated from Lieutenant Gainsfield. She hadn’t felt that at all from Sean. “Do you have the hots for Falcon, Lieutenant?”

Beau face turned pink and his ears a crimson red. The blond ex-Ranger’s mouth opened and closed but no sound came.

“I’ll take your pink ears as a yes. Where are the jailbirds sleeping? They should all be housed together at night the same as if they were in jail.”

“There is a small room in the barn that could hold bunk beds. We will have to insulate it for winter and put in a wood stove.”

“Are there any buildings down by the airfield? That would be a good place, and there is probably a bathroom there too. Have Bud and Jeff check it out. Lay down some rules of what they can and can’t do. And if they complain tell them we are a phone call away from the county jail. You might want to move into my house, since you are in charge when I’m not there. Rearrange one of those rooms with the bunk beds. If you need me to come over and read them the law, just give me a call.”

“Sean’s moving stuff into the house. He said since he was cooking he had to be there…”

“I am sorry to say I misjudged that young man, and it’s my fault that he’s moving in. Let me check on Chris, and I’ll ride over with you.”

They turned from the pool to see Chris leaning against the back of the house clad only in a pair of black jeans.

“Don’t ride him to hard, Miss Emily. I think it’s been awhile since he had a good woman.” Beau whispered as they walked back to the house.

“Hey love, how you feeling?” Emily said kissing her lover on the shoulder.

“Need food!” Grumbled the agent.

“Might be some in these boxes,” She answered pointing to the things on the kitchen island.

Beau stayed in the mud room as the two walked into the kitchen. Emily reached for the phone as she was closest and Chris started looking through the boxes.

“What!!” Emily screamed into the phone. “What do you mean.., it’s not in the safe? I checked that it was there before we left.” Emily couldn’t believe the ring was missing and the security camera showed the last person in the safe of Daniel.

Behind her Chris was opening the boxes and began to unroll a red dish towel, and into his hand fell a red velvet ring box. He opened it and gasped at the five diamonds – big diamonds – set in gold on a silver ring. Chris closed it with a snap.

“Emily,” Larabee said looking at her back. “EMILY!” He repeated sharper and louder.

She turned and stared at the red ring box in his right hand and the red towel in his left. “Shellie! It’s here! Chris just found it in my cake boxes. Hold on.” And Emily dropped the phone on the table with a thud.

Chris opened it. “It is one beautiful ring, Emily. Why didn’t your grandmother ever wear it?”

“I think back in the forties, if you wore a ring like that people might think you are rich. Expect more from you than you can give, and maybe rob you for it.”

Chris called Beau into the kitchen. Said he wanted to purpose in front of a witness. He got down on one knee and said, “Miss VanDyke – will you marry me?”

She snickered at his gesture and then said, “Yes Agent Larabee, I will.” And she watched as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

“I’ll be damned,” Beau yelped, “it fits perfectly, like it was made for you.”

Chris said, “Maybe Daniel VanDyke stole it and it was discovered by his Larabee side than hid it in a place VanDyke wouldn’t look. However it got into the cakes, I’m thankful it was here.”

Emily turned when she heard muffled voices and remembered. “Shell… did you hear that? No.. no… Daniel has two personalities. One as Larabee, a soft spoken young teen, and one as VanDyke – angry and bitter. It is the VanDyke side that tried to kill me. Have to go. I’ll explain all when I get my computer set up.”

Emily hung up the phone and looked at Beau. “What happened to all my things that were in the back of the Hummer?”

“We unloaded them into Larabee’s SUV.”

“I don’t have an SUV. I drive a Dodge RAM pickup.” Chris said watching a stricken look pass over the young Ranger’s face.

“But I do!” Agent Sanchez replied coming in the back door with an armload of bags. “I went next door first and they said you were here.”

“Put them in the den for now, ‘siah.” Chris said looking around for Gainsfield, but the young man was ahead of him and already out the door to carry in the rest.

“They? Who they?” Emily questioned.

“Tanner was in the kitchen eating two jelly doughnuts and the other guy, Sean, was having a beer.”

“Beer!?” Barked Beau Gainsfield. “Beer is not allowed for those serving time.”

“GO!” Emily said to Beau. “Chris and I will change clothes and be right there. Tanner should be in bed, and if Sean is done with making dinner, he shouldn’t be in the house.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Emily grabbed Josiah’s hands. “Thank you, thank you! I have things here that can’t be replaced.”

Josiah held her left hand and examined her ring, then he looked up at Larabee and back at the ring. “You two get married without us?”

“Just engaged, Josiah. The ring belonged to her grandmother.”

“It is a wedding ring,” Sanchez answered, “quite a beautiful one too.”

“Really? My grandmother was afraid to wear it. She thought someone might try to steal it from her. Well, Josiah can say the words and we’ll be hitched.”

“Your Rangers and my team would be pissed if we did it without them. Appreciate you driving out here to bring her things Josiah. We need to get dressed and get next door before Tanner causes a riot.”

“Want me to hang with you? I was there when the Judge ordered them detained by Emily, and they aren’t supposed to be getting the liberties that Sean Calhoun is getting right now.”

“Probably would be a good thing if you did.” Chris replied.

-=-=-=-=-

Chris, Emily and Josiah stood outside her house and listened to the shouting going on inside.

“I am afraid, gentlemen, that I made a gross misjudgment when I asked Sean Calhoun to be my chef. While he cooks well, I learned tonight that he is unstable and doesn’t stay at a job any longer that a year, if that. AND he has had numerous lovers… plus he is mad for Tanner. Has been for a number of years.”

“We will follow your lead, Emily.” Chris said.

She smiled at him, “Why don’t you and Beau pick up Tanner and carry him into his bedroom. Beau knows which one it is. Josiah and I will take on Sean.”

As they entered the house, Sean was shouting, “I tell you she said I could move in here. I ain’t sleeping in no barn like some dam horse!”

“Come on Beau….” Tanner was saying.

“Are you drinking beer, Mr. Tanner?” Emily said walking into the kitchen. “You’re on meds. You know that isn’t allowed.”

Chris looked at Beau and said quietly, “Let’s carry him back to bed.”

Emily walked up to Sean and took the beer and turned it upside down in the sink.

“HEY! That is good stuff. Had Ramon buy it when he went into Four Corners with Jeff.”

“Beau! Tanner! Back in here!” Emily shouted halting the process of getting Tanner back into bed.

“Beau. Assemble everyone in here,” the lady said pointing to the living room. “Fifteen minutes I want them all here at parade rest. Even if they are in their shorts, get them here. Tanner, you better take a seat too.”

The lady waited for Beau to leave before she turned her attention back to Sean. “I made a gross misjudgment with you Mr. Calhoun. You are not the man you once were. You have not kept a steady job in years, moving every year to a new place and having countless lovers. Will any of your old lovers show up looking for you?”

Calhoun glanced at Tanner’s stunned face. “Maybe. One or two. I’m good at what I do. Left a couple who I was really hot with.”

“When was your last AIDS test?” Larabee growled, staring a hole through the young man. The thought of this man endangering his sharpshooter riled him.

“Six months, eight months ago maybe. Was negative then.”

“Tomorrow morning you will go with Bud to the Four Corners Clinic and have another one. And you will make an appointment to have one in six months. You will also not be cooking here until I get the results of that test.”

“Now wait a minute! I can cook without infecting anyone.” Sean yelped as the other Rangers in various forms of dress began to file into the living room. “Eight months ago the test was negative. Cooking doesn’t affect the health of anyone.”

“On the contrary, Mr. Calhoun, if you drool or cut yourself and that’s gets into Tanner’s food or the food of these men, you have passed the HIV virus to them. Maybe it won’t show up for years. Maybe it will show up in a couple of months. I lost my youngest sister to AIDS and I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy – even you. Now go pack your bags and come back out here. Chris you want to follow him.”

Emily turned and looked at the fifteen Rangers who were still at the ranch. Ones she now knew weren’t going anywhere or they would have left already. She looked at each one. Her eyes scanning them from head to foot.

“Bunny slippers, Mr. Hanson?” Mrs. Grady quizzed with a smirk as the young man blushed bright red. She heard Sean mumbling but one quick word from Chris shut him up. Seconds later the two reappeared.

“You four jailbirds, over here,” Emily Grady said coldly. Then she gave a hand signal and the four dropped to their knees.

“You all know what happens when Mrs. Grady gets pissed?” Emily said sharply.

“Yes ma’am!” Came the unison one answer.

“These four men are in jail at this ranch. That means they are restricted to this property and cannot leave unless accompanied by Beau, Bud or Jeff … and only if they have permission from Beau or from me! They do not get to party and drink beer and hang out with all of you!” Emily growled fiercely.

She watched some sheepish looks pass over faces. “Who checked the flight line? Did you find what I was looking for?”

Hal Cottonwood stepped forward. “Yes ma’am. There are several buildings there. One looks like it was a two room office. It is insulated and has a wood stove plus those space heaters in the walls. Which we tried and they work. Andrus and Larry found some bunks in one of the hangers and we moved them into that space. It can be locked down and the windows are those slats like in trailers. We also found some books, puzzles and games which we put into that space. It is ready for occupants.”

“Bathroom?”

“Oh… yes. Bathroom with shower, no tub.”

“Very good Mr. Cottonwood, thank you.”

“Now you four jailbirds. Do you remember what Judge Travis told you about being here for one year?” Emily watched the four look at each other.

“Agent Sanchez.”

Josiah stepped forward and studied the four men. Two of them were cocky and in his opinion would probably end up in a jail cell.

“Judge Travis turned you over into Mrs. Grady’s custody. She is responsible for you. You do the wrong thing and it makes her look bad.” He watched his words play over their faces … shock and shame made two of them blush.

“You are in her custody. Just as in jail, she can use you to do any work she wants … whether you want to do it or not. If you refuse, you can be confined in the building Mr. Cottonwood just described. If you take off without permission, or refuse to work, or back talk to her – she is to call the Sheriff and you will be picked up by them and spend the rest of your year in a real jail. Any questions?”

Sean Calhoun looked at Tanner. “What about Tanner? How come he gets to live in the house?”

“Mr. Tanner is here at my request.” Emily said stepping up next to Josiah. “He owns that cabin and the property around that lake. He will probably live here and at Larabee’s because he takes care of the horses at Larabee’s. He is one of the best horse people I’ve ever seen. And he is a Federal Agent first, and a Ranger second. He is the sharpshooter for Larabee’s ATF team. He is also the government’s best sharpshooter! He is not the dumb Texan he portrays. He speaks ten languages, so be careful if you swear in something else. Whatever you do, don’t get so mad at him that you pull a knife or a gun … because it is a 25-year penalty for attempting to kill or to kill a Federal Agent. You do not pass go… you go directly to jail. Now earlier this evening … in front of Beau, Chris asked me to marry him, and I said yes. The wedding is several months away but – if Chris sees something he doesn’t think is right going on here … well, let’s just say he has as much clout here as I do. Any questions.”

The bunny slippers man raised his hand, “Are we going to be salaried if we stay and work here?”

“How many of you have met my cousin Sebastian?” All but one. Emily smiled. “Bastian will be here next week. And he will be going over with … ah, who is our bean counter here? Andrus.. right. He will be going over salaries with Andrus, and will go into Four Corners to set up a bank account for the ranch. The ranch will run on a budget the same as my stables in Chicago does, and we will have to find a new cook – doesn’t have to be a Ranger but if you know of one … might even accept a girl.”

“Emily, I know someone in Purgatory who would love a job cooking for men like this.” Tanner offered. “She doesn’t drive though, but maybe that storage room could be turned into a little apartment for her. It’s bigger than what she is living in now.”

“Call her tomorrow.” Emily said turning to look at Vin. “Maybe the team can bring her out tomorrow night for an interview when they come here, not Larabee’s, but here for the game.”

Looking back at her Rangers she said, “I want you each to write down on a sheet of paper…with your name on the paper…what your skills are. What kind of work you’ve done in the past. What you can do. Sebastian will need this to set up salaries. Now what about this barracks… housing thing, I okayed. I want to look at that plan again and make some changes.”

Beau stepped forward on that subject. “Wood for it is being delivered next Wednesday. We used spray paint to mark it in the ground and we will use the jailbirds for digging the footings. Mike Magoo drew up the plans. His father lives in Loveland and is an architect.”

“Mr. Magoo, have your father give me a call at Larabee’s on Monday morning. I want to run some things by him. Wait a minute…is he part of Mango, Magoo and Associates?”

“Yes, that’s his company.”

The lady turned and looked at Chris, and tapped her wrist. He looked at his watch and said, “Going on seven and the steaks are getting cold.”

“Cold? They aren’t even cooked yet.”

Turning back to Mike Magoo, Emily asked, “Is your dad home or is he traveling?”

“Home.”

“Would you call him and just say you met this lady who needs a good architect.”

Mike did as he was told and then handed his cell to Emily. “Is this the Mister Magoo Magoo of …” she couldn’t finish because she started laughing and broke into Magoo talk that only Tanner and Mike understood.

“Mel, are you free to come to Denver next week. I have some work for you to do. Wednesday will be fine. See you then.” And she handed the phone back to Mike who told his father he would call him back when the meeting was over.

“Beau,” someone in the back of the group said, “With that ring she’s wearin’, she’s going to need an escort when she leaves here.”

Tanner noticed the ring for the first time. “Escort, hell! She’ll need an armed guard. Gangs in Purgatory kill for less than that.”

“I think I know now why my grandmother never wore it. Guess we’re going to have to go with a different engagement ring.” Emily said looking at the beautiful ring.

Simon Barker, with the most unruly red hair Emily had ever seen stepped forward and said, “There is a jeweler in Four Corners that does custom rings and has some really different types of wedding sets.”

“And you know this because?” Emily asked.

“I sort of got to know the daughter when we were camped in town. She’s just home from school and looking for a job, can’t find what she wants to do. They are open until nine o’clock on Fridays. Saturdays nine to noon.”

Emily looked at Chris.

Larabee knew he was beat; they weren’t going to have steak tonight. “There is a nice café in town. Could look at rings and have dinner there. Want to go dressed like that?”

“I dressed okay…you have on old sweats.”

“Where are Mr. Smalley’s clothes?” Tanner asked, “Him and Chris are about the same size.”

“Thanks but we can stop back at the ranch….”

“Not a problem,” Bud responded “there are jeans in the storage room, not black but for tonight blue should do.” And he took off through the kitchen coming back seconds later with three pairs of jeans which Chris took, followed by Vin, into the master bedroom.

“Bud, check again for black. Chris is color blind. Blue looks green and green looks yellow, which is why he wears black. Black is black.”

Bud Richter left and minutes later dashed through the house to the master bedroom. Ten minutes Larabee came out in the black jeans.

Emily dismissed all but Beau. “Vin, I’ve asked Beau to move into one of the guest rooms here. I know you’re an agent, but I’d like the two of you to share the responsibility for the Rangers here and what they do.”

“Okay by me, as long as the Lieutenant doesn’t order me around too much.” Tanner groused. He was upset that Sean had lied to him.

“I never made it past Lieutenant because I was too outspoken. Didn’t stay in long either. Got out right after the Major was killed, didn’t want to work under anyone else. Did you know the Major was going to give you a field commission? Had signed all the paperwork and then you announced you weren’t going to reenlist.”

“ME … an officer? Never happen. Can’t read all them fancy documents.”

“He was probably afraid they’d find out he was dyslexic,” Chris answered.

“You are? Hell, Tanner why didn’t you say so. I got two sisters who are and I helped teach them to read, and they both have Master Degrees now.”

-=-=-=-

As the lovers drove in Four Corners Larabee asked, “How’d you know I was color blind?”

“When we first met, you said I looked great in my red dress…it was blue. And you always say how beautiful I look… not purple is your color or that turquoise is great with your hair.”

“Damn, busted.” Chris confessed. “Sarah always laid out my clothes in the morning. When I lost her I had to go to black, it is the only true color for me.”

“We might wow the office one day and send you in a blue suit.” Emily said laughing. “Why don’t we just go to the jewelers and then go grill those steaks? Just steak and a salad sound good to me, got lettuce? Maybe I need to do some grocery shopping.”

“Got lettuce, tomatoes, celery, carrots, peppers…enough for a good salad. Sounds good to me,” Chris answered.

-=-=-

“You really could teach me to read. Hell, I can’t even write my name. Put an X half the time, or just my initials. It’s Emily who told me to just sign everything VMT.” Tanner said looking at the young Lieutenant in a new light.

“Guess I better go get my bag and move in here. Sure don’t want Miss Emily pissed at me for not obeying orders. Then I’ll call my Mom and have her send the books we used on my sister out to me. We’ll have you reading in no time, Vin.”

“Remember the time she used that bull whip and dragged that loud-mouth Strickland through the barracks,” Vin yelped. “Hell, some of those guys thought she was the lady from hell. No one ever said a bad word against the Major after that.”

“I wonder if the Major ever found out it,” Beau replied.

“Reckon she probably told him. You go get your stuff. I’ll make sure there aren’t any creepy crawlers in your bed.” Vin said getting up from his chair.

Beau was at Tanner’s side at the first groan.

“It’s ok. Ain’t no invalid,” Tanner growled.

“Didn’t say you were. Doesn’t mean I can’t help a friend in need.” Beau answered.

Tanner looked at Beau and saw a depth of love and compassion in the man’s eyes that warmed the sharpshooter’s heart. “Reckon ya can.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Chris, pull into that driveway up there.” Emily said anxiously.

”Why?”

“Cause my box is so damn hot I’m practically wetting my pants!” She replied, as Chris slowed and pulled into the overgrown road. “Scan your light around.”

“There’s a sign,” Larabee barked. “Four Corners Air Base.”

“Hell, I own this. Need to get a no trespassing sign up. Drive in a little more off the street. Want you! Want you now!”

They were out of the truck, half undressed and he was entering her before Larabee knew what was happening.

“God Emily. Never been in a woman who has your heat. You are hot.” Chris rasped, his male need for her taking control. Hands raked through her hair and mouths contacted, and didn’t let go until each climaxed wild and loud down the other’s throat.

Gasping for breath, Chris leaned back against the idling truck. “Shit, woman. I’m going to have to go… back to work …on Monday… just to rest up.”

“Told you I’d been saving up … and you thought it was money, huh?” She laughed as she raised herself up off his spent cock. She kissed him whispering, “You can always say no, Agent Larabee.”

They dressed silently. Then he grabbed her around the waist and pushed up against the truck. His eyes hot for more. “Don’t want to say no. Will take all you give me. And when your belly is big and fat with a baby kicking inside … then I get to eat the hot box of yours any time I want.”

“Want to skip the rings and just go home?”

“No, let’s get it done.” Chris growled. “Skip the steak and just have salad… skip it all and just have you.”

They kissed again, sucking each other’s tongues. Then pushed away. “Let’s get it done.” Emily said pulling open the passenger door.

Fifteen minutes later they drove into Four Corners. Chris spotted the jewelry store and said, “Talsman’s. I’ve met her. She lost her husband a couple years ago. He was a volunteer fireman, got trapped in a building when the roof fell in. Has a daughter in college somewhere in the east.”

Larabee found a parking space close to the store and they got out of the RAM checking their clothes before walking down to the shop.

“Is it Mrs. Talsman?” Emily asked as they reached the store.

“It’s Mrs. Good. She and her husband kept the name when the bought the store.”

-=-=-=-=-

The jailbirds were secured at the airport with two guards on duty to be changed in four hours. Bud had set up a schedule, so no one had to spend the whole night there. A list of duties were made for the team of Rangers to clean up this place and make it worthy of the lady that was letting them live there. And suddenly everyone was exhausted. The last week had caught up with everyone and all headed for early beds.

It had been a long time since Beau Gainsfield had relaxed in a real house, and now he was stretched out in a recliner watching satellite TV and trying hard to stay awake. He got up for the second time to make sure the doors were locked and the flicked off the television and walked down the hall towards his room. He checked on Tanner again, standing in the doorway of the bedroom watching the man sleep. Tanner lay in the bed still as a mouse knowing the man was there. Beau satisfied that his friend was okay continued on to his room.

Beau turned on the light and looked around. “Looks like a dorm room,” he muttered. “Probably a son’s room or maybe even the foreman of this place.” The bed was turned down which meant Tanner had checked it for bugs but he checked to make sure the sharpshooter hadn’t short sheeted the bed. Then he unpacked his bag and put things into the dresser drawers. He laughed at that, in the morning he wouldn’t be able to find anything and would wonder why his bag was empty. He stripped down to his shorts went back out into the hall and used the bathroom, then collapsed into a restless sleep.

-=-=-=-=-

“Mr. Larabee, so nice to see you again. What can I do for you?” Miriam Good said as they entered the small store.

“We’re looking for rings,” Chris said looking to Emily to take the lead here.

“Engagement ring and wedding rings,” Emily offered. “Something unique for Mr. Larabee and I.”

“We have some real interesting ones that are the rage now. Not sure how Mr. Larabee would feel, but I’ll have Robin bring them out.”

“Robin?” Emily whispered as the woman turned to talk with someone in the back.

Hefty Robin Good ambled out into the store carrying a tray of Mokume rings. Robin took one look at Emily and gasped, shoved the tray into her mother’s stomach and ran into Emily’s arms weeping. “I didn’t want to leave. I really didn’t! But – but my dad… my mom needed help here.”

“Shsssh. It’s okay, Robin.” Emily cooed. “You were in your third year of our culinary school when you left.”

“Yes, who wants a three year student? We were just getting into pastries when I left which is what I was really interested in doing.” Robin moaned letting go of Emily.

“You could always be a personal chef to someone,” Emily said hoping Larabee would pick up on that. “I’m sure there are busy people around here who would love to have balanced meals cooked for them.” Her hand landed on Chris who looked at her and thought … personal chef?

“Let me talk to Chris about it. I had one in Chicago and really enjoyed not having to worry about what to cook for breakfast or supper. And for cookouts and dinner parties one is a must. I could give you some prices if you want to run an ad in the paper… you could just do dinner parties in Denver even.”

“Emily, try this one on. I really like this one.” Chris Larabee remarked shutting off the conversation on having a personal chef. “It fits together into a really unique combination. Simple but elegant.”

“Oh yes, sailor boy, I really like that too. What about this one for you? It has similar lines to mine. Try it on Chris.”

Emily watched as Chris slipped the ring on and it fit perfectly. “So I guess my grandmother’s ring is back to the vault.”

“That is beautiful!” Mrs. Good exclaimed. “I would wear that for special occasions. It is a wedding ring though, not an engagement ring.”

Chris ended up paying for the engagement ring, and Emily paid for the two wedding rings. The two lovers watched as the rings were put into black boxes and then Mrs. Good told Emily that Mr. Good had been the jeweler, and as much as she hated to sell the store she was going to have to. But Emily told her to hold off until the end of the month. She said she knew someone who was interested to move to Denver and was a silversmith by trade.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

As they walked into Larabee’s kitchen, after putting the horses away, Chris said, “Want you to model just your ring, babe. Nothing else on … just the ring.”

“Why Mr. Larabee!” Emily laughed. “Lock up the place, and I’m yours.” This time she did not object when he took the lead. They never got to have their steak and salad, but were satisfied just the same. Their hunger for each other finally sated in the early dawn of morning.

“What time does the paper come?” Emily asked sleepily.

“Should be out there now.”

“Stay,” she said. “I’ll drive out and get it. Want to see what was said about us.”

When she tramped back all shivering and cold, she was handed a hot cup of coffee. She plunked the paper down on the counter and gasped at the picture of Larabee along the edge.

“Oh, oh… looks like you are big news.”

Chris came up next to her and read, “Denver’s #1 Bachelor Off the List! …Number one bachelor? Me?”

Emily sifted through the sections and the ads, and found the Society Section. There on the front page in full color was a picture of Emily VanDyke in her turquoise riding outfit, standing close and personal to ATF Agent Chris Larabee.

“Wow, they really blended the two of us together.” Emily remarked.

“It looks like we posed for it. Amazing what you can do with computers.” Chris replied, stunned at how cozy they looked.

“My only worry for you Chris, is Billy Travis. He could be fallout here. Why don’t you call Travis and invite him and his wife …and Billy out here for lunch today... say about one o’clock.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

At midnight Tanner sat bolt upright in bed. He was sure he’d heard his name.

“TANNERR! DAMN TANNER NOT AGAIN! CAN’T DO THIS AGAIN!”

Vin got out of bed, pulled on some sweats, and slowly walked into the hall. It sounded like someone was fighting but Beau was the only other person in the house. Barefoot, noiselessly the sharpshooter pushed open Beau Gainsfield’s bedroom door only to discover Beau was in the throngs of a nightmare.

“Tanner what the hell you think you’re doing? Stop being the white knight,” Beau sobbed. “Can’t take watchin’ you bleed. God baby, what if next time you die.”

Baby? Emily said three Rangers loved me…

Vin slowly walked into the room as Beau grabbed his pillow and mumbled, “ohgodtanner… ohgodtanner,” over and over again.

“Shssh, Beau,” Vin whispered crawling up onto the bed and pulling the man into his arms. “Shssh…I is here. Shssh, now.”

As Beau fell into a deep sleep, Vin slid down and laid next to him on top of the blanket, one arm around Beau’s waist holding him close.

In the morning, Gainsfield woke first and started to stretch only to find an arm around his waist holding him tight. Tanner awoke the instant Beau moved but remained still.

“Shit,” Beau whispered. “Must have had the nightmare again. Vin.”

“Shssh…Beau…its okay…” Tanner mumbled, his arm tightening.

“VIN!” Beau said louder twisting free of the arm.

“Mmmm, is it mornin’?” Tanner mumbled stretching.

“Tanner what happened last night? What did I do?” Beau asked worried that he came on to the man.

“I don’t think it’s proper that I tell all you did. Know that you love me though,” Vin said shyly.

“I said that. Ah hell you weren’t supposed to know that.”

“Why not?”

“Cause the Major would be pissed and…”

“Beauregard, the Major is dead. And Emily don’t mind if two men are lovers.”

“She doesn’t? You sure?”

“Maybe it’s why she put you in the house instead of Bud or Jeff,” Tanner said all knowing. “Ever been with a man?”

“You’re the first man I ever fell in love with and it took me a while to figure that out. Have you?”

“A couple … but ….” Vin started his eyes clouding.

“They used you? God Tanner did they hurt you?” Beau knew the answer from the darkness that clouded the blue eyes.

“Got no idea how to love a man, just know that when I saw you take that knife for Miss Emily… thought I’d lost you forever.” Beau said.

“Ain’t no special way for a man than for a woman. Just have to find out what works and experiment.”

“How many women you take to bed?” Beau asked quietly.

“None,” Vin laughed. “Except for Emily, women scare me to death.”

“You took Emily to bed!” Beau gasped in disbelief.

“NO! I mean women who come on to ya, they scare me. Half the secretaries in the Federal Building are always making treats for me. I know they want me to ask them out, but I’m scared shitless of being alone with one of them.”

“Does it hurt for a man to take a man?”

“Lots of ways for loving, Beau. It don’t hurt if you do it right. Some men never ride, they find other ways of satisfaction. Figure we got a long time to figure out what works for us.” Vin said boldly. “Just don’t ever think about tying me down or I’ll fight ya.”

Beauregard Gainsfield slowly leaned in for a tentative kiss and Vin’s hand slipped behind Beau’s head and Tanner deepened the connection by thrusting his tongue into the southerner’s mouth.

“Damn!” Beau gasped when they broke apart. “Can I try that?”

Tanner laughed. “Got all mornin’ Georgia boy,” Vin chuckled pushing the blankets down and reaching into Beau’s shorts to stroke the growing bulge.

“Ya’ll be gentle with me Vin,” Beau moaned as Tanner’s mouth broke the kiss and moved down to the gorgeous organ throbbing in his hand.

Tanner sucked the head and slowly began swallowing Beau’s cock, using his throat muscles to work the organ.

“ohgodtanner! Shit man! Vinnnnn! Neverrrr! Oh hell am comin’ already,” Beau shouted as he ejected down Tanner’s throat.

Vin lifted his mouth to Beau and kissed him letting him taste himself.

“Is … is that what you taste like too?”

“Don’t know what I taste like. Everyone is different.” Tanner said pulling the man into his arms.

The Georgia boy felt, tasted and moaned as he exploded Vin’s body with his hands and mouth.

“You taste salty,” Beau whispered as his tongue lapped around Vin’s hard nipple. When he reached out to touch Tanner’s cock it leapt in his hand.

“Shit! Is it supposed to do that?” Beau yelped

Vin laughed. “Hell yes! It wants more.”

Beau cautiously licked the head of Vin’s cock and drew back with a surprised look on his face. “It’s soft. Like a baby’s bottom.”

Tanner glared.

“Well it does, Vin. It is soft and smooth …really smooth like ice.” Beau replied, this time putting his whole mouth over it and sucking it. His hand just started stroking the length of it as he sucked the head and each time it surged bigger until it was the biggest thing that Beau had ever seen.

“Can’t hold it much more Beau,” Vin moaned. “Swallow more of it. When I come it’s going to jerk …jerk hard. OH SHITTT!”

The first jerk of ejaculation scared Beau Gainsfield and then he realized this was Vin …the man he loved. The man he’d wanted for years. He took more of the cock into his mouth as Vin told him to and it gushed down his throat like a fire hose on a hot fire. When it finally slipped from his mouth Beau just stared at it.

“You all right,” Vin asked, worried about the look on Beau’s face. “Beau?”

“Huh?”

“You all right?”

“Me suckin’ you, made you hard.”

“Yeah.”

“And stroking you and suckin’ you, made you come. Hell it felt like a fire hose spewing down my throat. Good thing my daddy is dead, he’d tan my hide if he knew I was doing this.”

Vin moved in the bed and glared at the man. And then was blown away by his next comment.

“When can we do it again?”

Tanner burst out laughing. “Any time you want, Georgia boy,” Vin said pulling the man in for another kiss.

They wrestled with each other kissing, licking and nipping until they were hard again and then Vin positioned them in a sixty-nine position. They fell asleep that way and woke when the alarm in Tanner’s room went off.

Together they hit the shower and Vin coaxed Beau to allow him to take his ass. Tanner took the man slow and easy until just the end when he hit the prostate and Beau screamed his name as he came all over the shower wall.

“I …I done died and gone to heaven. No woman ever made me fly like that.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“So Agent Larabee,” Emily said as she took off her grandmother’s ring and put it back into the velvet sack. “Are we going to do the ring bit again.”

“In the bedroom. You and me naked. Then we’ll commemorate the occasion.”

“Oh we will, will we? Don’t we have to check on Daniel or Vin?”

“Psych Ward visiting hours aren’t until ten. I think Tanner can take care of himself. And if any of my team shows up …I’ll shoot them.”

On one knee, Chris knelt before her as she sat on the bed. “Will you marry me Emily Grady? I’ll sign whatever papers you want. I’m not interested in your money. Have some of my own. I just want you.”

She grinned at him, stared into his dancing green eyes and said, “Yes Chris, I will marry you.”

“Daniel said you stopped taking birth control,” Chris rasped as he kicked the blankets off.

“Did he? Guess we better put in an order than.” Emily whispered. “Several orders in case the first ones get lost on the way in.”

“My pleasure, ma’am….”

His kiss sent waves through her and it was his last words for the night as their bodies bonded together in the age old art of loving making.

THE END

-=-=-=-=-

08/09/2011


End file.
